Out of Control
by MissAlisterCroft
Summary: A short attempt at what I hope would be a well received Fan Fiction. Based off of only game-play videos as it is not available worldwide yet. Will update Summary as Story/ Interest continue. Hope it's interesting to you.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

The only warnings I have for this is some Mature Language and some friskiness in a parked car near the end. Nothing too explicit, but its there. Don't like, don't read. :) I've rated this M just to be extra sure everyone is aware of the little swears and playtime I've included :) If Fluff is what you want, message me and I'm sure I could be persuaded to put some sweet stuff up too :P :D Enjoy all!

Warning: I like smut, but I fear I'm not good at writing it. :( Reviews on that might be awkward, but they are welcome! (I've taken the smut out of here because I kept reading it and I just started laughing at it so, I took that as NOT good.. if anyone wants to PM me to see if they want to take their chances with the version with it IN.. message me but.. it was too bloody embarrassing to leave in.. especially since this is my first story and I was happy with how everything else but that turned out. Anyway.. ignore my self indulgent natter :) Read on!

Disclaimer: UbiSoft and all the people who actually OWN Watch Dogs. I just take the small bit of creativity and revel in the fact that they allow me to play with THAT. So thank you UbiSoft Montreal! I do not own this, you do! I don't make a single dime off writing this. Just sharing my ideas with like minded character lovers :)

* * *

The air is chilly and bracing as you step out onto the street. The warm pocket of air from the bar you just exited already dispersed into the frigid night. You pause a few feet from the front steps to admire the moon. It's full tonight and you can see almost everything illuminated on the lane you will walk down tonight. Bundling yourself tighter in your scarf and thick leather coat you begin your journey home.

As your mind wandered, your feet carried you. A silly grin is still plastered on your skin as you reminisce over the events that had unfolded this evening. You rarely dolled yourself up for anything but, tonight was a special occasion. A friend had gotten engaged and celebrations were in order.

Before you knew it you were back at your complex. Strangely enough you felt as though you'd been watched all the way. Suspicions further confirmed when the rows of lights lining the street briefly flickered off and then back on several times before settling to a solid on.

_Okay.. That shouldn't be happening.._

This neighborhood is perfectly safe you tell yourself.

Okay, that is a lie and you know it. There had been seven break ins the last week alone but, this was all you could afford right now.

_It's only for a little while.. just until things look up.._

The shuffling behind you breaks your focus. Panic immediately begins to settle in. Allowing yourself a steadying breathe you slowly reach into your pocket to feel around for the pepper spray you recently bought for just such an occasion. You started to turn to face the stranger 'Who's th- '

You don't get to finish your question as you feel yourself whirled around and pushed up against the stone wall with enough force to knock a breath out of your lungs. Your back softly colliding with rounded stone. Your hand falling to the side regrettably without the spray.

You were utterly defenseless at this point, completely at the mercy of whoever held you.

Who it was however did not remain much of a mystery after that.

'You should be more careful.'

_Of course it would be him.._

Taking a deep breathe to restore the lost air to your lungs you looked up at him and summoned all the courage you could. 'You going to read me my rights or are you just going to make a citizens arrest?'

You knew he hated it when you sassed him.

Tonight he deserved it.

He huffed out an annoyed sound 'No, ..' He tightened his grip on your arm 'Just don't let it happen again' before letting you go. You watched as he took a few steps back and crossed his arms over his chest.

You reached out with your other hand to adjust the jacket where he'd just let go as you put a little distance between you two. The last time you saw him it hadn't ended so well. You gave him a good once over. He still looked the same. Same hat, same grey jacket, same leather overcoat, hell, probably even the same boots.

'What do you want, Aiden? It's late. I'd like to get some sleep'

' I need your help.'

'With?'

'Information.'

You shot him a disbelieving look.

'You're more than capable of getting that on your own.'

His head tipped so the front bill of his hat hid his face from your view. Had you struck a nerve? Was he embarrassed to have to come to you?

Suddenly all resentment and anger flooded out of you. You glanced briefly to the ground beneath your feet. Aiden coming to you for your assistance was a clear sign there was a really big problem in his way.

'You never have to ask me to help you. You should know that by now.' He still didn't look up.

'I'd do anything for you. Always have, always will.' Smiling you tipped your head a little lower to gesture your point across and to try to make eye contact with him. It seemed to have the desired result. His eyes found yours and they locked.

You were about to say something when the sound of tires squealing from down the street caught both your attention.

Your head immediately snapped to the right to try distinguish who's car was currently racing down the street toward where you stood.

You felt his hand grasp your forearm roughly again as the world seemed to rapidly fly past for a moment before you tumbled to the ground harshly with no warning. 'Wh- ' You began but quickly cut out as the sound of gun fire echoed through the streets.

Without thinking you reached up and clasped your arms around him as tight as you could. It never failed, even though Aiden was always amidst the danger you still felt so safe clinging to him now in this moment.

Soon you felt yourself shuddering as the weight of his body left you hauling you up to your feet with him and pushing you in the direction of the back alley behind your building.

You didn't need to be told twice to start running in whatever direction he was sending you. If there was one thing he was talented at, it was escaping. He always had a way out.

Stumbling past debris that littered the back alley, you managed to navigate for the most part without misstepping.

When you rounded the corner you stopped dead as your eyes landed on the sight before you.

'That's the car you stole?'

It was an orange sports car, probably a 2013 model. Most likely very, _very_ fast. A good getaway car. All speed and control.

'You drive'

'M-Me?'

He came to your side only to press the keys into your trembling palm. Wrapping your fingers around the keys he squeezed briefly 'Yes you.' He gave you a small push in the direction of the driver's side door.

You finally remembered how to move as you opened the sleek door and settled into the plush seat. If you'd had more time and it wasn't under such dire circumstances you might have taken a little more time to admire the nice interior of the car.

You quickly got to work starting the car. Fumbling briefly getting the key into the ignition. When it seated into the lock you turned. The engine purred to life as the passenger side door opened before you felt the car bounce slightly with the addition of another body.

'Drive!'

You were only able to gather enough focus to nod as you pressed your foot down on the gas after shifting the car into drive. It floored. You shifted back into the seat as the car started to pull away from its previous spot in the alleyway.

You let your eyes wander to the left as you reached for the belt behind your left shoulder and switching hands briefly to wrap it the rest of the way across the front of your torso before clicking it into the lock at your waist.

You looked up to meet his amused gaze.

'Put your damned seat belt on!' You shouted at him.

His eyes sparkled briefly with the slightest hint of laughter before he suddenly leaned forward as glass shattered from his side window.

You swerved the car slightly, taken off guard by the sudden intrusion after a fairly peaceful couple of minutes.

It looked like whoever had come up your street was definitely giving chase.

He sat back up reaching up behind him and pulling his own seatbelt down across his chest before safely clicking it into place.

It was silent a few moments before you chanced a glance at him.

'Are you okay? You aren't hit?'

'No.'

You were a bit taken aback by his seemingly nonchalance about the whole situation.

'Aiden?' Panic was settling into you quickly.

He wasn't answering you.

What was he doing that was so important that he wouldn't answer you?

You looked into the rear view mirror and your eyes widened almost instantly.

They were right behind you.

'Aiden..' you waited a few moments, still stuck on the image of the Sedan closing in behind you.

You looked over to see him working through a sequence of screens on the phones touch pad, the back-lit display illuminating his face as he worked with something that seemed to look like lines of code.

'.. Aiden you're scaring me.. would you talk to me please?'

Still no answer.

'Aiden put down the **fucking** phone _right now_ and **talk** to me! I need to know what's going **on**!'

'We're being chased.' He didn't bother to look up.

_Master of the fucking obvious.._

'Yes I know that..' You took a deep breath. Now was not the time to loose your cool with him 'What are you trying to do about it?'

'Stop them.'

You actually huffed at that 'Care to let me in on any sorta plan here?'

'Keep driving straight, I'll tell you when to change direction.'

Another bullet shot rang through the air as the back windshield shattered under the impact.

'Damn it!' You careened around the corner, skidding slightly as you went. You adjusted the steering wheel till you were back in control. If he wasn't going to tell you were to go, you were going to decide for the time being.

'Do you even know who's following us? Or did you just pick up more strays?'

'Their Joseph De Marco's people.'

You actually faltered a bit at that.

'As in.. acquitted for murder.. media mogul, modern art collector Joseph De Marco?'

'Yes.'

'What did you do to piss of his goons?'

'I shot him.'

Your head whipped to the side. He returned this stare.

'You _shot_ him?'

He nodded

'As in scare tactic? Wounded? Warning? Fatal?'

'Fatal' he echoed almost immediately your suggesting it.

'Jeez, Aiden. You sure do know how to make friends.' You reply shaking your head at that.

'Turn!' He suddenly demanded, breaking you out of your concentration on driving.

'Which way?'

'Left! Turn left.. now!'

You sharply turned the steering wheel only to find yourself moving onto a street heavily occupied by civilian drivers, not the back streets that were empty you were previously speeding down.

'Aiden, there are people everywhere. We can't be on this road, someone will get hurt!'

Causalities were not on his mind right now, getting rid of the bad guys in the Black Sedan were.

You did your best to avoid other people on the road as the other car was doing the exact opposite. Crashing into any end of any vehicle that was unfortunate enough to be in its way.

'Tell me have a plan here.. .. C'mon Aiden..' Your patience was starting to wear thin at this point.

'Right.' You swerved to the right into a brightly lit car park.

'What good will it do us to be in here?'

He turned to look behind you before quickly snapping his eyes to the front again.

'Drive! Now!' You picked up speed.

'The back exit!'

You weaved in and out of the rows of cars all parked for the night and briefly thought about all the people those cars belonged to. How lucky they were to be asleep safe and sound right now..

A loud crash brought you out of your chaotic reverie. A quick look to the side mirror gave you your answer.

_And they'll all have smashed up cars.._

The thought actually brought a smile to your face as you turned the last corner and spotted the small hill up and out of the garage.

'What now?' You questioned. Unsure of your role in the events to come.

'Just keep going..' He pressed a few keys on the phone.

'When I say now, .. ' He looked over at you. You looked back 'I need you to absolutely floor this car.'

You nodded. 'Okay.'

His attention went back to the car behind you before he moved his thumb over something on the screen, hovering above just pressing it. A quick glance toward the entrance and then back to the car.

A quick touch of the pad of his thumb to the object. 'NOW!'

You pressed as far as the pedal could go, immediately feeling the difference in speed as the car hit the ramp as you fired up the exit. You jostled a bit as the car hit something low but kept going without much of a hitch.

You looked in the side view mirror to see if you could catch what it was.

It was the poles that blocked people from leaving the compound. They had just finished emerging to full height as the front end nose of the Sedan crumpled upon impact with the metal fence they created.

You couldn't contain the shout of joy at seeing that they would no longer be able to follow you. You slapped the side of the steering wheel with one hand firmly in appreciation as relief flooded you.

'I'm sorry I doubted you, Aiden.' The smile that broke out on your face could not be helped as you turned to look at him.

'You doubted me?' He questioned.

You feared almost briefly you had unintentionally hurt him with your odd compliment. All worry was soon removed as you saw the mischievous grin that had broken out on his face as well.

You laughed as you changed streets.

'Where to now?' You were more than happy to follow his direction now that he had proven himself.

'Side street, just up there.' He pointed out the windshield to another alley way. No doubt somewhere to ditch the car and keep moving to find somewhere safer to be.

You obliged and pulled the car into the abandoned side street. No apartment windows overlooked this area. No one would see you leaving the car.

You eased off the gas and pressed the brake evenly as the car came to a smooth halt next to the brick wall with enough room to allow you to open your door comfortably to get out. No need to scratch the paint. The missing windows and bullet holes would be enough for the original owner to deal with when he finally found his missing car.

You slipped your fingers over the keys and shifted to park before you twisted and pulled them back

out.

You let out an exhausted puff of air as you closed your eyes and ran your hands over your face, slumping down into the seat as you finally relaxed. There was none of that annoying rubbing on leather sound as you adjusted in the fabric seat.

A slight shifting in the seat next to you brought your attention back to present. Looking over at the occupant you smiled brightly at seeing him. He had a similar expression on his face.

'Well.. we did i- ' You were cut short.

His lips crashed against yours. You barely had time to react as you felt a tongue swipe over your bottom lip. You didn't think twice, you didn't need to. Immediately opening to him he took advantage deepening the kiss. His tongue explored your mouth thoroughly running along the roof of your mouth before twisting and curling around your own tongue before he pulled back.

You felt your cheeks flush as heat spread to them quickly.

The moment that had just transpired between you two was baffling. Sure you still had feelings for him, you always would. Was he feeling the same way? Did he still care for you too?

'You have such a beautiful smile.' He murmured bringing one hand up to cup your jaw as the pad of his thumb brushed along your bottom lip languidly.

He leaned forward again only this time it was all bruising pressure as he kissed you. He pulled back only enough to break contact with your mouth.

'So beautiful..' He breathed.

It only took you a moment to decide what to do next.

'Come here..' You reached up and grabbed a fistful of the leather overcoat he wore and pulled him back down to you closing what little distance there was.

You weren't thinking about anything but the two of you in the car at this moment. That was all that mattered to you. Consequences be damned. Right now you wanted him, and as far as you could tell.. he wanted you back.

You pushed him without warning and he separated from you with a confused look before realizing what was happening as you followed close behind him. Climbing over the center console you adjusted yourself until both of your thighs rested comfortably on either side of his as you lowered into his lap.

He smiled at that. One of those honest to goodness genuine smiles that went straight to a persons eyes. That was how you could always tell they meant it. There was no faking anything right now. Just raw feeling.. and soon to be unresolved sexual tension if things didn't start moving again.

You moved your lips over his before kissing a trail along his jaw, delighting in the feel of the light stubble that rubbed against your soft lips as you moved over him. You nipped at the shell of his ear causing him to jerk slightly in surprise before a low chuckle left him.

His hands skimmed along the top of your thighs before coming to grip at your hips tightly, his thumbs making soft circular motions above the waistline of your jeans before trying to pull you forward slightly.

That just made your hips rise up and away from him, and he was having none of that.

Quickly relinquishing his hold on your hips he opted to grasp just under your knees. The contact made you giggle lightly. You'd always been ticklish under your knees, and this was no exception.

He used his hands there to pull you forward and against him.

That was it.

You were now successfully seated against him, full contact in the area you were both most desperately seeking it.

You used this position to your advantage and rolled your hips into his delighting in the broken, ragged moan it tore from him.

You wondered if it had been a while for him or whether it was just that it was you.

The sides of your mouth lifted into a smirk as you leaned your mouth closer to his as if you were going to kiss him. When he leaned forward you pulled back and rolled your hips against his again. His hands slipped from their crook behind your knees as he drew them up, one coming to hold your hip to help keep the pressure there, the other desperately fumbling with the closures and zippers on your jacket.

There was no way he could do that one handed.

You brought your hands up to help him undo the clasp, but he was on his own with the zipper. Even in this state you doubted he forgot that.

As soon as your hands left the buckle the zipper on your front was down, unlinked, being unceremoniously shoved off your shoulders and pulled down. It only succeeded in pinning your wrists behind you as it caught at your elbows.

You smiled and softly pressed your lips to his. The kiss only lasted a moment before you heard the familiar drone of a siren starting up in the distance.

The sound caught you both off guard. Pulling apart to look at you he listened for it again.. and the sound came once more.

'Fuck..' you breathed.

He swallowed hard before he spoke.

'I need you to get out of here right now..'

'No..'

'Don't argue with me.'

'I'm not leaving..' Your firm gaze that held his only confirmed what you were saying.

'Now!'

'No!'

'Please!'

'NO!' You shouted at him. Hoping this would be the break in the mini standoff the two of you were having.

'I want you to be safe and I don't thin- '

'The safest place in the world for me to be right now is with you.'

He seemed to take a moment to think that through.

'They'll find me.. they know you.. and they'll find out about us.. and they'll use that..'

His eyes met yours.

'At least if I'm with you I'll stand a chance. I won't if I'm by myself. I'll have no chance, Aiden. Zero.'

You let him have his thoughts for a moment.

'Let's go, we have to get another car.'

You smiled before nodding and quickly removing yourself from his lap.

You took a moment to steady yourself. This was really happening. You were with Aiden.. and you were on the run..

* * *

A/N:

UST, love it :)

On another note.. hide me, hide me, hide me, hide me! :O I feel like I failed the car scene.. everything else I like.. but the car scene.. urgh, its odd to say I need Lemon Help O.o .. but I do O_O And this is the version without the whole original in it!

Also forgive me if it takes me a bit to get into writing again.. I graduated 2010 and I haven't tried writing since.. its always been a passion though.

Alright, now I'm going to crawl back into my Igloo (That's right, Canadians live in Igloos and eat Tim bits and ride Moose to work.. did I also fail to mention we rock mittens and toques? :P ) and wait for reviews.. I'm absolutely terrified of giving this over to other people's eyes to read. I mean, it is one thing to write and read it in your home when its private.. but now its public.. and I await to see what you'll write in response.. hope you all enjoyed one of my first attempts at writing a FanFic. Looking forward to reading :) Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alrighty.. this won't be as long as my other Chapter because I'm waiting for E3 to roll around and see if UbiSoft are releasing any more in-depth Character previews. I'd like to see more of his Dialogue and how he speaks. I love his mannerism though. Hard to write about someone when you don't know that. I'd hate to wait all the way until it is released in November (Oddly enough ONE day before my Birthday O.o I think we all know what I'll be doing that day..) to update this story. A Special THANK YOU to my first official reviewer :D I understand and share your feelings :) Let's just admit it now, he's just absolutely good looking :) I know I'm not the only one who wishes they could find a guy like that XD I think between Joel from The Last of Us and Aiden from Watch Dogs.. it's fairly safe to say I've got a thing for older video game guys o.O I think I also really rock RI fictions. My others are okay, but this is where my talent lies (For any of those of you who are reading my other stories you'll defiantly see a difference in energy for writing those and this. This one is way more descriptive and.. just generally more wonderful.)

Last thing from me here I swear. I may end up changing this Chapter. I can't put my finger on it but something feels off. Tell me if I'm just being stupid. I've just put this up because it was in my head and demanded to be let out. I'm not sure if I want it here or what, I honestly wanted to make a 4 year jump from this Chapter to the next but then I wasn't sure how well that would work. So I'm testing the water with this instead. I'm looking for really honest criticism at this point. Maybe takes place a month from the last.. like I said, if you prefer I can go back and do a more moment by moment thing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You sighed and tightened your grip on the handle.

'C'mon! C'MON!' you shout at no one in particular. Most of it is directed at the misbehaving door to your Car.

This was not your day. First you'd decided to wake up. The first bad choice. Then you had an idea about Breakfast. Wrong move Number two. You'd practically burnt the whole Kitchen down with your attempt at a morning meal.

What was it your Mother had said? No man will marry a woman who can't cook?You could barely feed yourself successfully let alone a whole other person.

Domestic duties were not your strong suit. Now, to top it all off, you couldn't even get into your own vehicle.

It was a piece of junk.

The little mule kept kicking though. It got you from Point A to Point B most of the time fairly safely. What more could you ask for?

The lights shut off.

_Dammit.._

'Need any help?'

You try not to immediately smile at the voice behind you.

'You mean you know how to get into a Car the conventional way?' you turn to face him crossing your arms over your chest, smiling as he approached.

He didn't give you any looks, merely made his way to the door.

Apparently he did.

A firm tug from on the door had it popping open.

You stared at the open door in shock. 'H- How did you do that?' you asked.

'By pulling on the handle.' He replied evenly.

_Smart-ass..  
_  
You shook your head 'Thank you..' you mumbled completely embarrassed, he'd made it look so damned easy.

You began shoving various bags and items into the back seat 'So do you need something or did you just come by for a visit?' you asked casually.

Aiden didn't ever come by to chit-chat. He wasn't that type of guy. His visits always had a purpose.

Come to think of it. You never saw him unless he wanted something.

His continued silence set you a bit on edge. He had a habit of being a quiet person but sometimes it worked against him. You never knew where you stood with him. That made you nervous. You knew where he was in your opinion.

'You know you don't have to black-mail me into helping you right?' you offered as a joke to lessen any discomfort that may be there on his part as you adjusted the bags to be more stable on their rickety perch.

He hadn't come by much since that night you two had in the car. For you, it had only confirmed what you'd long suspected. That he had a thing for you, like you had for him. It wasn't even a thing. You really did honestly feel something toward him.

Although after that you really hadn't gotten any indications from him on how he felt.

Secretive was the word you most often thought of to describe him. It struck you as odd though. He seemed like he could be friendly if he was in different circumstances. You guessed whatever had made him this crass and cold was definitely what was driving him to do what he was now as well.

He had a determined streak when it came to the CtOS and taking it down. Particularly the people who controlled it. You weren't exactly sure why.

You'd never bothered to ask him about it. It never really struck you as a good idea. However, you had enough of this silent treatment and straightened yourself out and turned to face him.

Without warning he was suddenly all over you. Hands grasping at anything within reach.

You weren't expecting this.

You weren't shy, you were in a underground parking lot and not another sole was in sight. But all this.. seemed a bit strained to you.

'H- here?' you gasped out a little unsure as he continued the assault.

You felt him pulling, desperately trying to compress himself further against you. You didn't know how he intended to accomplish that. He already had you squished between him and the side of your car tightly.

He was normally an aggressive man and you didn't think much toward these actions, but the energy behind the forcefulness was what had you worried.

As much as you absolutely _loved_ the idea of you and Aiden right now, you still felt the need to say something.

You were about to when his fingers gripped onto your lower waist. All thought left you as the other hand let itself tangle into your hair as his tongue slid along your collarbone. He moved against the junction of your shoulder and neck and bite down hard enough to elicit a reaction out of you. It worked.

You gasped and arched your back off the rounded curve of the car moving into him. It didn't really do that much in the way of moving him, he was firmly standing his ground throughout all of this. The friction it created was driving you crazy.

His hand that had been on your waist was now tugging impatiently at your jeans.

You couldn't think, but when you could finally breathe again you couldn't help the words.

'Please..' you muttered. You didn't even know where that came from. You were incapable of coherent thought at the moment.

Feeling his mouth move away from your neck as he leaned back a bit to see what he was doing.

He was more than happy to oblige your request. It seemed he wanted to divest you of every stitch of clothing as much as you wanted him to.

You were a bit uncomfortable being shoved into the side of the car, he seemed to take the hint when you stirred uncomfortably against him. It didn't take him long to decide to move you to a better locale, the back trunk.

The process of getting there was a bit tricky due to his inability to want to detach himself from you. You'd only made it about a foot past where you started before your journey was cut short with a kiss. His insistent lips moving against yours forcefully. Need raced through you at his actions.

You decided to take charge of the situation, you knew he wouldn't be expecting it. Using your not inconsiderable upper body strength to shove him back and off of you he looked a bit stunned at the action. He looked like he'd done something wrong.

Oh, how mistaken he was.

You didn't let him think about it too long as you trailed sideways along the length of the car slowly letting your eyes connect with his as you did. His movements mirrored your own.

When you felt the change in the scape of the car you knew you'd reached your destination and braced yourself on your hands and lifted yourself backward and up on the trunk hood sideways. Offering him a clearly suggestive once over.

You couldn't even begin to describe how exciting all this was. It had only been moments before he showed up to help you with the door handle that you were lamenting about all the times you'd had an opportunity to make a move on him and hadn't. Now it was happening.

He was becoming harder and harder to resist. Your reservations all but gone now as a hand gripped under your thigh and dragged it up over his hip. You took the hint and curled it the rest of the way around him and pressed a kiss just under his jaw. Satisfaction washed over you as you heard him sigh.

Turning your face to his again you pressed your lips to his before he drew your bottom lip between his teeth and bit it gently before letting go.

You couldn't help the automatic response you had to rock your hips into his, pressing yourself flush against him.

This caused him to bite your lip again in frustration, letting out a heavy breath. The action only caused you to bite back. You didn't like all this teasing but you didn't want to move away from him either.

You'd figure out a way to get more.

All at once the blinding urgency hit. You pulled at his jacket, roughly bringing it down to his elbows. He made a noise in the back of his throat at your actions. Letting the overcoat drop to the floor you briefly pulled away from him.

For a moment you thought that you'd hurt him in the process. He was older but he'd taken beatings worse than what you'd just done.

'I don't want to loose you..' he finally confessed after a few moments of silence.

So this was the reason he seemed off.

You felt yourself slump at his words, you didn't want to loose him either.

'You won't..' You assured him, placing a reassuring kiss to the side of his mouth, hopefully getting him interested in resuming your earlier actions.

Re-adjusting your head to line your lips up properly. You feeling nothing but the overwhelming drive to feel his lips on yours again, but you decide its better to let him make the next move.

He moves toward you, slower than before. Its less disjointed when he grabs your waist this time and it sends shivers and chills running through you. You barely have time to get over the feelings before his lips capture yours.

It starts out languid and slow. The same feelings from before ricocheting through your system. You are doing everything you can to contain the noises lodged at the back of your throat. Desperate noises from his slow actions.

You do the only thing you can think of to quell them. You open your mouth slightly. Wordlessly asking him for more.

You are rewarded by the feeling of his tongue grazing your bottom lip. You take a chance flicking your tongue out to meet his.

The moan that emits from the back of his throat lets you know your on the right track. Things have escalated into the hot and heavy category very fast. You're more than okay with that.

You aren't too sure how much time has passed while you engaged in this activity, mouths continually finding each other. The tips of your tongues brush against one another delicately, over and over.

You reach up sliding both your hands along his jaw, curling them into the hair at the nape of his neck as you slant your mouth against his. You want the pace of the kiss to change.

It doesn't take much on your part before its a heated tangle of lips, tongue and teeth. Your blood pounds through your veins as your heart rate increases and you can't help the moan that escapes you into his mouth.

His mouth tears away from yours to trail kisses up your jaw, stopping to lightly nibble on the soft skin just below your ear. It tickles but it doesn't make you laugh. You're too far gone for little things like that.

His actions caused you to grip his hair tighter. He groaned at that, a low guttural sound that makes your heart skip a few beats. You feel every surface of your body ache at that sound. His body pressed firmly against yours as both hands slid to cup your rear end to pull you closer.

You instinctively rock onto your tip-toes and let your legs resume their place they had before wrapped securely around his waist. You take the opportunity to rock your hips into his again and bring his mouth to yours. You feel the rush of hot air against your lips as he lets out a ragged breath.

You smile against his mouth, pressing your lips lightly together as you let your hands slide down and underneath the gray shirt he has on, trailing your fingers across his stomach. He's built strong. You can feel his breathing hitch at your touch and his hands grip you tighter at your actions.

You can feel one hand being brought up to slip under your shirt. You become increasingly aware of every sensation his hand causes as it travels up further until his fingers brush the underside of your breast. You mentally curse the fabric impeding his progress.

_Dammit.._

It didn't seem to phase him one bit.

Aiden's fingers were quickly sliding up and over the fabric, slowly dipping underneath as fingers gently ghosted along your nipple as you gasp against his mouth.

You grind your hips against him, rolling them and shifting so you press up against his length.

The only thing on your mind right now is getting those damned pants of him.

Now.._._

You reach up and tug on the belt securing the pants to his body and tugged.

You make a displeased noise and pull away to look at his flushed face.

The sight makes you completely forget about berating him for his choice of active wear and your hands begin their descent downward again calmly. This time when you reach the buckle its a simple flick and pulls before it relinquishes its hold.

Your eyes hold the others for a moment. Silently searching for any signs not to continue.

There are none in either.

He locks his arms around your waist and crushes you to him as your fingers run through his hair and hold you to him.

He pulls away only to grab your face and tilt it in another direction before claiming it in another urgent kiss, desperate to stir more sounds from you.

You are reduced to begging by this point.

'D – on't stop, Aiden.' a gasp as his tongue works delightful patterns on your neck 'Pl-please, don't stop..' you whine as he sucks a little harder at the end of your request.

_Yes.. Yes.._

His tongue trails a hot wet path along the shell of your ear. You jump slightly when his warm breath hits your ear as he starts to nip a path to the curve of your shoulder.

At almost the same time you feel him pull back from his spot between your legs. The loss of contact makes you let out a soft whine of protest.

His hand quickly stills any movement you had to follow him pressing down on your stomach before circling around to press palm flat to your back end again to make you shift your hips forward. You unhook your legs from around him and prop your feet on the ground angling yourself comfortably.

You feel the heat from his hand travel as he has you positioned how he wants you now. His fingers work deftly at the buttons and zipper on your own jeans before their pulled non-too gently from their purchase on your hips to around mid-thigh.

You shoot him a questioning glance, although what for your not sure. His intentions are clear.

You don't get to think much longer as the hand slips beneath your panties.

_Thank god I wore my good underwear.._

You doubted he much cared though.

You had barely regained your breathing before you sucked it in again as he slid a finger across your folds.

He rubbed your clit slowly as his tongue laps at your neck, causing you to grind against his hand as his simultaneously slips a digit into you. This causes you bite back a moan.

Your gasps fill what was once an empty silence as a tight coil prepares to spring as the feelings crash through you, the feeling of euphoria rises higher and higher.

You making these sounds seems to spur him on, his finger moved faster in you as his thumb circles your clit harder.

'Please,' you choked, barely able to get enough air to speak.

'Please what?'

'Mm, I – I'

You never got a chance to finish your plea as relief from the fire that had been rising soon crashed through you. You lost sense of everything. You couldn't have told anyone what Planet you were even on at this point.

You were highly-oversensitive at this point as he moved to pull his hand out brushing against you in such an dangerously appealing way you almost jumped into his lap as a low moan ripped from your throat at the contact.

You heard a low noise that might have been a laugh had you paid more attention. He was clearly amused by how aroused you were.

You must have been quite a sight. Arms shaking, braced against the trunk for support. Face flushed. Teeth biting your lower lip. Trembling breath escaping you in soft huffs as you recovered.

You opened your eyes and got your first good look at him. He was pretty proud of himself. Why shouldn't he be? He was pretty damned good at this.

You smiled and made to move your weary hand to finish their job of taking his pants off.

Sirens sounded in the distance. Summoning your attention back to the approaching danger and off of the fun you were about to have.

With all he did on a daily basis in Chicago the sudden failure of a Security System must have alerted them to his potential whereabouts. You were thankful the Security Cam had been shut off, but you were mad it also meant interrupting this.

You pull back from him remorsefully. Letting your forehead rest on his shoulder for a moment before looking him in the eyes. A coy smile finding its way to your lips.

Your hands made quick work of re-doing his clothing before helping your own. Scooting from the back of the car you dropped to the ground.

'You drive this time.' you say, playfully pushing him in the direction of the driver's door.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –  
AN: WHEW! I know, I know. I did it again. Bad me. Almost.. I did get farther than the last one. I've got a bad habit of starting something I can't finish but I just can't figure it out. So be patient with me, it'll eventually happen. I got into totally new and more descriptive territory here so, at least that's an improvement :)

H'okay :) I'm fairly proud of this Story. I think because it's the one that holds a base of my interest I put more effort into it. I'm a DIE-HARD Tomb Raider fan (The world needs more Kick-Ass Women! We rock and Toby Gard knew it when he made Lara Croft) but even that is taking a back seat to my interest in this game. I might not be around until after the 14th (Watching all those game-play videos sure to be released, carefully executing my newest Chapter..) I'm practically dying over here waiting for the Press Conference.. I waited ALL the way since last E3 for new stuff to get here and I can't believe it's already been a year. Odd how when you're at that point in time it feels like it will take forever to come around again and then BAM! There you are again? I'm rambling.. see? I do this when I wait. I'm not a patient person. If I was a Tiger in a Zoo I'd be pacing around my Cage ready to snap at the first unsuspecting victim :) Yes, I'm not patient at all.

As for the Anonymous reviewer who posted the first comment.. I absolutely love you and would love to hear more from you :) I'm fairly proud of myself for being the one to request creation of this category and being the first one to write for it :D 3 I think it's all turning out rather well, don't you? I know it might not seem like much talking is happening but that's because I have no idea how he speaks. It's hard to think of things he might say until I've seen more. He seems like a really quiet guy XD The videos out there don't really give you much indication either. He seems to be more a man of action so I went that route instead.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright. E3 2013 has officially commenced! It's stunning and it's amazing! So it's only logical I update more due to the celebration :) I've seen the new 'Exposed' Trailer and the Sony Press Conference Demo as of yet (I tune in RIGHT in the middle of the WD LiveStream Demo of course. I had to wait till today to see the whole thing.) So I was already in the workings of some ideas and these new Demos just gave me the perfect environment.

Secondly.. I'd LOVE to thank all the people who are supporting this Story. I'll admit, I had SERIOUS reservations about posting anything, but I'm glad I did. People seem to like my writing style and the game in general :) So I will continue to write!

Now reading these two Chapters over again I don't really see a 'flow' to them. And like one of my Reviewers has said.. the game isn't released yet (Dammit Birthday, happen faster!) so I'll be waiting to post a more Story-esque series later. This will be a series of One-Shots as they come to me. I'll try to put some effort into making transitions smooth but I write what comes to me so. I really do hope you all find that entertaining :) Now. I've kinda changed the flavor of some of them here to more dark (Fitting, seems how the new game-play trailers are kinda dark too) but one should still be fairly light.

Like I said before too, you don't hear much dialogue from this guy so I'm taking chances. (If I ever go off course, do not be afraid to say! I've got another story I've taken a turn in and people have gotten on me right away and thank goodness they did! Now, it's funny that the reason I messed up on that Fic is because I'm so interested in THIS one and I sorta forgot the other) So I'll just move these on outta my head and see what else pops up. Another note. Italics will be Flashbacks. And there will be a signal for an amount of time where the Character is unconscious. I won't make it a regular habit. I just needed it for this story to cut down on it being WAYY too massive. Alright. READ!

- - My Page Breaks Are Sucking Again, Sorry Folks - -

'RUN!'

A hand grabs your upper arm to pull you forward, then sends you moving with a push to follow.

'Don't **STOP**!'

The guns firing off all around you make a noisy haze that you can't quite seem to focus through. All the activity has you disorientated. It's quite traumatic, but so far you have been able to brave through.

He looks back at you momentarily to see if you're still following him. You are. You haven't given anything else but running a second thought.

The chaos that's broken out on the street all around you is all a result of a failed hack on your part. Aiden never makes mistakes like this. But you do.

It's all your fault the cops are on your tail right now. You'd forgot to mask your signal after managing to get into a Security Camera in a lobby of some dingy low-life's apartment who happened to have the cops wrapped around his finger.

You really did start to take a new appreciation for what Pierce does. He's talented, skilled at what he does. He always covers his tracks. Sure, he'd had his share of close calls but none that he couldn't somehow get out of.

If you were honest with yourself right now you probably wouldn't have made it out now if he hadn't been with you. No wonder he preferred to work alone. Partners were more trouble than they were worth.

You had been fairly close on his tail through all the mayhem, but now you found yourself completely lost. You hadn't seen where he'd gone as you turned around to check if the cops were still following you. Another stupid mistake on your part.

_'Never take your eyes off your target. You'll loose it.'_

You looked over at him. He wasn't looking at you. He was following his own advice. Keeping tabs on his mark through the Street Cams he'd hacked into.

'Why?'

'Because looking away for a second is all the time someone needs to disappear.' he replied

Apparently he was right.

Your eyes darted frantically around the open expanse of the underground highway intersection. You had completely lost him. Fantastic.

You nodded even though you knew he wasn't paying attention to you.

You'd come to accept that you weren't that important to him. Not as much as the task he was focused on, anyway. His whole life was consumed by vengeance. He didn't seem too concerned about having a normal life.

Your mind started to he left you behind on purpose? You wouldn't have blamed him if he did. No. No, he wouldn't do that!

'Okay, get yourself outta here..' you mutter under your breath. You scanned the area as fast as you could for anything that could help you vacate quickly.

Your eyes lock on something across the way. A car. Perfect.

You darted over to the black vehicle and luckily enough the door was unlocked as you tried it.

You stared at the ignition once you were seated inside. You'd forgotten they required keys for start up. Usually Aiden just hacked into the electronic system, pressed a button and you were good to go.

You held your hands up in the air n mock defeat for a moment. An idea occurred to you.

'Worth a shot..' you convinced yourself.

You reached into the pocket of your jacket and pulled out your own phone. Madly pressing away at buttons you found yourself in completely the wrong grid very fast. After a few miscalculations and the increasingly smaller distance between you and the approaching sirens you somehow figured it out.

Typing in the VIN Number you hit the Icon that appeared close after.

The engine rumbled to life. Success!

You didn't waste too much time being proud of yourself. There would be time for that later. You shoved the device back into your pocket and zipped it up.

You pulled your seat belt over your torso and clicked it into place.

Taking hold of the steering wheel you pulled sharply to the left as you hit the accelerator.

This thing really moved! It was a good thing too because the Cruisers were approaching fast now.

You could see the reflection of the lights in the side mirrors. You'd need to get rid of them. Your window for escape was very narrow. But it was there.

You typed at the on-board system and tried to find some other road that you could loose them on.

Keeping half your attention focused on not driving into an innocent person proved to be difficult. You managed to somehow switch your attention between darting down streets and accelerating across lane ways as you kept the Police a not undesirable distance behind you.

For all your efforts it seemed like you were just destined to fail at this whole hacking thing. You tried several times to get into the Security Grid for several companies that had underground parking lots which would have been the perfect place to hide if you could have gotten into them but all your attempts were thwarted by higher level programming then you were used to.

You gave up trying to hide and just focused on out driving them. It wasn't until you met Aiden that you released you had a talent for reckless driving.

You pulled off several fancy maneuvers before you realized you had limited places to go. It was as you realized this a Car turned off a side street and directly onto your tail.

Looking into the rear view mirror you tried to think of any way out of this quickly. You had to try at least one more time.

Pulling out the phone from your pocket you scanned the device calmly and tried to think of any applications the think might have in helping you.

You tried to remember even the basic hack-ccessing he had taught you.

_'That, ..' he said as he pushed a button on his phone interface._

You watched as there was a noise above you and the car park door came down in front of you hitting the floor hard. There would be no margin for error if you were trying to beat that thing.

'Might save your life one day.'

You kept trying to recall what he'd done to bring the door down.

Swerving into an open buildings lot you veered in and out of the parked cars as the Officer remained tight on your trunk.

'Please, please work..' you pleaded to the small device in your palm as you dashed through screens that blinked different colors as you passed each of them until you finally came up with a screen that showed building schematics that looked like where you were.

You'd actually done it. You'd managed to hack into the electronic system!

You took another glance in the mirror. He was still right behind you. This would work.

You let your finger hover over the button as you guessed the distance between you and the other side. You had about 10 seconds before you hit the street on the other side.

Still keeping the car in your line of sight you hit the button and slammed your foot against the pedal as hard as you could.

You sailed under the gate as it crashed down onto the hood of the un-suspecting car behind you. You heard the satisfying crunch of the hood of his car being severed by the door as it closed behind you.

You had just escaped!

It felt overwhelming. You beat them. You used the City against them. You understood why he liked doing this so much now.

Then you did it again. You looked back. You didn't know why, everything was fine. It probably would have continued to be so too if you hadn't done that.

In the moment you took your eyes off the car you missed the blockade bars being opened on the street in front of you.

The sudden jarring impact would have sent you flying had you not remembered to put on your belt.

The noise of metal on metal was sickening as it screeched by you as the car lowered back to the ground. The backward motion from the fall had your head slamming into the side of the window as it settled back on the ground.

It didn't take long before black edged its way into your vision. It didn't take long before that was all you could see.

Then. Nothing.

~_**Some time later that night**_~

You opened your eyes but immediately regretted it. The light was an assault on the senses. Blinking furiously as you tried to make sense of the scene around you. You weren't in a regular hospital room.

Damn.

You tried to sit up. Shockingly it didn't hurt that much. Well, not as much as it should have. You must have been lucky you were stopped before you hit the windshield. If you had you doubted you'd be around to feel this pain.

Your actions were halted as you felt cool rings around your wrists holding you in place. You looked down only to discover that you had cuffs on effectively binding you to the chair you were on. The cops pulled you out of the wreck it would only make sense they'd want to keep you immobile after all you'd done.

You huffed and sat back on the chair. You waited for time to pass. For someone to come check on you.

You used the quiet time as a chance to observe your surroundings. White room, very little lighting, a table was in front of you and behind it was a large mirror and.. you. If you had known any better you'd have thought this looked like –

The door opened and your head immediately snapped to the left to see what was happening.

A man was walking in with a pile of paper and files in his hands. They overflowed onto the table as he threw them down, letting them scatter in front of you.

You looked at him for confirmation on anything. It wasn't like you could pick them up and read them.

He closed the door behind him and turned the chair up against the wall opposite to where you were sitting so he could face you.

Resting his elbows on the desk he leaned forward and was silent for a moment as he gave you a passover.

He was fairly young. You'd guess maybe 27, maybe 29 if you were generous. He had short cropped hair, typical of any type of forces. He wore a Uniform with the Badge clearly on display.

Sgt. H Aleksandr.

'Where is he now.' he eventually spoke, startling you into focusing on him.

Nothing like: How are you? How are you feeling? Does your head hurt? Do you want some information on why your here?

Yes. Yes. Yes. YES!

You locked eyes with the man in front of you.

'Who?'

You knew it wasn't wise to antagonize these people but you weren't going to give Aiden up either.

He sighed and reached into one of the files and pulled out a glossy photo. Sliding it in front of you he resumed his previous position.

'Aiden Pierce.' he questioned again 'Where is he?

'I don't know.' you reply. It wasn't a lie. You didn't.

'Don't play games. We know you're one of his associates. You have connections all over the place to this guy. He's bad news. You can't trust him.'

'How do you know? He a friend of yours?' you asked casually.

His fist came down on the table startling you a bit as he did so.

'I wouldn't make friends with a criminal.'

That was definitely a dig at you but it didn't phase you one bit.

'I'd rather be friends with a criminal who's honest about what he does than a crooked cop who takes orders from thugs.'

That was the wrong thing to say. He sat bolt upright from his chair and made his way over to your side of the desk.

Taking a handful of your long hair that was in a disheveled ponytail he pushed your head forward till your face connected with the table. Hard.

You felt and heard something crack but you weren't sure where. Your whole face hurt so it was hard to tell at the moment.

As soon as your felt the tension leave the back of your head you leaned back upright. You sniffed and felt the blood flow from your nose. He hadn't broken it but he'd banged it up almost to that point.

He sat across from you again. He looked a little less tense but not by much.

'Why are you bothering to protect him?' he shifted so he could lean casually back in his seat 'He doesn't care about you, you know. He'll leave you here.' he let that hang in the air thickly a few moments between you before he added 'He won't help you.'

You let your eyes wander to the glass behind him. Actively avoiding all visual contact with the man you could.

He moved his chair into your line of sight again and watched you again for a few moments before his eyes widened and a smile came upon his face.

'He doesn't care, .. but you do.' he said as his hand came up and pointed an accusing finger directly at you.

'You do!' he echoed to himself again as he clapped his hands together in victory.

'Oh this is great! You think Aiden Pierce gives a damn about you? You're a tool to him. A valuable commodity that can be disposed of at a moments notice! The moment your not useful, ..' he clapped his hands together 'You'll be done for..'

When you don't respond he leans against the table 'I'll ask you one more time..' he takes a deep breath.

'Where. Is. Aiden. Pierce?'

You lifted your head to look at the man. This time, you were going to respond.

'Somewhere..' you told him as a smile escaped your better judgment.

Your eyes lifted a moment and it was the first time you noticed the security camera mounted on the wall above you. And it was.. blinking, in a weird pattern.. wait a second, that isn't standard recording. That was Morse Code!

The man across from you was saying something but you couldn't be bothered to listen as your head focused all its attention on deciphering the message.

Outside. Inside. Hallway. Down. – What? What the hell was he trying to convey..

You'd barely gotten the meaning of it before the lights cut. You used every bit of strength at that moment to lift your legs up and push your feet on the table pinning the Sergeant to the wall with the mirror.

You must have pushed a little too hard at the end because you felt yourself falling back and to the side. An all too familiar circumstance to find yourself in.

You didn't get long to reflect on your predicament before the lock on the door flashed yellow and opened. Light poured into the room. All you could make out against the floor was the boots that made their way across the room toward the other pair of feet still aligned with the chair.

You heard a startled noise before it was followed by a gunshot reverberating within the confines of the small room.

The pained screamed from the Sgt. who'd been questioning you harshly filled the silence.

'Y- YOU SHOT MY LEG!' he screamed.

You would've laughed if it hadn't hurt. Aiden didn't always kill the people he went after. But he'd leave them with a reminder not to come after him.

The next thing you heard from that side of the room was the clash of multiple keys on a ring.

You felt yourself being tugged on at the wrists before they came free and you were hauled to your feet.

You didn't question him as he turned around and made his way back to the door.

You were following close behind him when you suddenly collided with his back. You took a step back before you felt his hand grip one of your wrists tightly.

' – 're not going anywhere.' he said sharply as he turned to face you.

You let your head tilt up to look at him. You couldn't read his facial expression right now due to the mask that concealed the better half of his face. But you could see his eyes and they said it all.

Do. Not. Question. Me.

You nodded. You knew better than to argue with Aiden when he was determined.. and mad.

He yanked you forward again and didn't let go of his grip on your wrist. You made your way through the hallways and corridors behind him.

You didn't know where you were going or how you got there but the last door he pulled you through brought a rush of cool wind to your face. You were outside!

It was night. You must have been in there a long time. When you crashed it was daytime. 1:34 in the afternoon if memory served.

'Stay down.' he commanded and pulled you into a crouch as more gunfire hailed around you.

'That way.' he ordered again motioning to a parked car in the alleyway.

You obeyed and ran to the gun and slid across the hood to the other side and reefed on the passenger door. It was locked.

You looked up to see him just reaching the other side of the car and pulling his door open.

You looked down and tried yours again. Now it worked.

Settling yourself down in the car you didn't even get the chance to say anything as it peeled away from his hiding spot out onto the streets and away from the swarm of Officers in riot gear steadily approaching your car.

You squeezed your eyes shut and tried to breath evenly as you braced yourself against the wheel-well of the car to prepare yourself for any sudden turns or twists.

It took a while before you felt the car slow down, make a few turns and idle for a few moments before it turned off completely.

You let your body relax as you opened your eyes and slowly let out the breath you'd been holding. You looked to your right. A brick wall.

In your rear view window. A metal gate next to a wall.

In front of you. A concrete platform and a door.

To your left. Aiden.

Oh, damn. Here it comes.

'Do you realize you're bleeding?'

You let out another breath to again try to calm your still rapidly beating heart. That was not what you expected to hear out of him.

'Y- Yes..' you responded shakily. You didn't dare move.

He reached up and pulled his mask down, satisfied that no one would be around who could identify him.

'Why aren't you doing anything about it?'

'I- I don- n't know..'

He sighed and opened his car door. You felt the car lift up as he left the drivers seat and closed the door behind him.

You sucked in a couple of quick breaths again as he opened your door and reached under your elbow to pry you out of the car. You obviously weren't going to move yourself.

You were as malleable as a wet dishrag as he positioned you in front of him. Leaning around you he pulled a tissue out of the center console. Whoever this car originally belonged to had your silent thanks.

You tried not to cringe as he took your hand and made you pinch at the bridge of your nose and incline your head back as he dabbed around your nose to clean up as much blood as he could. You stayed like that for a while before you felt his hand pull your chin back down without resistance

'You need to watch where your going. I still need your help.'

You scoffed at that.

'You need _my_ help?' you shook your head and raised the tissue back to your nose.

'You must be pretty fucking desperate.'

He shifted from one foot to the other as he crossed his arms and stared at you.

You wouldn't make eye contact with him.

'I'm sorry I left you behind.'

You still wouldn't look up

'I should have paid more attention to where you were.'

'You shouldn't have to pay attention to me.' you finally spoke.

He looked up at your response.

'I should just go, I'm causing you more trouble than I'm helping.'

You made to move but he grabbed your elbow again and held fast.

'Where do you think you're going?'

'That's a stupid question and you know it.' you barked, trying to yank your arm from his reach.

'No. I don't.' he answered.

'If I'm not going to be of us to you, why do you need me around, huh?'

He kept his eyes on you. This only emboldened you more as you couldn't get a read on him.

'Answer: You don't. So.. I guess I'll just leave now.' you continued as you looked everywhere but at him.

He took a moment before he replied.

'You didn't really believe him did you?'

Your continued silence gave him his answer.

You felt his grip tightened briefly on your arm before he shook you firmly.

All your attention went at once to him.

'Why? I haven given you any reason to doubt me.'

You thought about that for a bit 'No. No you haven't.' you finally acquiesced with a sigh. He was right and you knew it. You were being stupid.

'I was panicking and I guess I believe him. I'm sorry.' You said looking up briefly only to make eye contact for the sorry before resuming your needless search of rocks on the ground.

He seemed to like that answer because he relinquished his grip on your arm. You didn't move out of his reach however.

'I really am sorry. I do believe you.' You offered as an appeasement in case he was still mad.

'Then make it up to me.'

You made direct eye contact with him. He was being serious.

'How?' you asked shocked by the statement 'I'm no good at hacking so it's not like I have your back or give you loads of useful infor -' you cut short.

You smile and make your way towards him, pushing him backwards suddenly which causes him to miss-step behind him and brace his hands to steady himself against the car.

_You weren't expecting that, were you..  
_  
You smirk and lean forward plunging your own tongue past his parted lips, exploring and tasting. He moaned softly in response as you feel him shift positions to slide you closer to him.

You pulled back lightly once you feel your face flush. A moment later you feel a pair of warm muscular arms wrap themselves around you as his lips find the skin beneath your ear which in turn causes you to loose your train of thought as he softly presses kisses there.

'I thought – I was supposed, ..' you trailed off as his kisses descended lower 'To be making this up to.. _you_..' you gasp as his teeth gently bite at your collar bone.

'Lean back.' he pulls back briefly to mumble against your skin.

Your heart is thundering wildly in your chest as nervous thrills race through you.

His fingers drag against your exposed forearm and up your shoulder before they trail down the side of your body, finally coming to rest on the curve of your waist.

'We both screwed up.. we both have to make it up..' he says as he nudges your chin up with the tip of his nose and places a kiss there.

You felt yourself smile 'That's fine with me.'

- - Another Suck Page Break - -

AN: Okay. How are we feeling about this? Awesome? Bad? I know it had a bit more story than usual but I felt like I couldn't keep dancing around it with the same excuses and forever leaving it off to the side. So I took a chance. I'll be back later tonight (Check for any game-play videos they might have snuck in today that aren't on the schedule) and for sure tomorrow because I know as soon as the newest official Demos come out for that.. I will be writing :D So. I bid you momentary farewell! :) Hopefully some people will have discovered this in my time being away. Don't worry I know people might be thinking 'SMUT! You just started writing it! Where'd it go!' Fear not.. next Chapter will be a little more back to that. Totally got the idea last night and had to write it :)

Totally had to use the Lingo the Creative Director talked about too 'Hacking/ Accessing = Hack-ccessing' :) Jonathan Morin is the BEST at selling you this game. He's so confident in it and it shows. Well done to him :) UbiSoft.. you have my money :) Continue making games this good and I might have all my paychecks re-routed directly to you.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay, here's another one :) It came to me and I had to write it. This is a really short note because I wrote this Chapter and the last back to back and I don't have anything new to say :P

- - Page Breaks Suck Here - -

'Another long, late night..' you mutter to yourself as you look around the store.

It's 11:39 at night and you're just closing up shop now.

It was only a Coffee Shop and wasn't open much past 9 on a decent night, but tonight you had to do inventory and re-stock everything.

All the other Employees had left and saddled you with a majority of the work to be done.

'All.. by.. my.. self..' you mused sarcastically 'Could this night be any more exciting?' you groaned as you went into the store-room to get the necessary supplies out.

After several trips back and forth between counters and table tops you finally had everything nicely set up for whoever had the morning shift.

You looked over at the clock and immediately sighed 'That's just..'

The clock face read 2:47. You hated walking home by yourself this late. Especially in this part of town but it looked like it had to be done.

You started at the ringing of the bell signifying someone entering the premises. Had you really forgotten to lock the door? Stupid.

'Sorry, we're clos- ' you began but were cut short when something heavy collided against your back, not soon after you were pressed against the counter top next to the cash register did you feel warm breath tickling at the back of your neck.

Bracing your hands against the counter you did the only thing you could think of: You lashed out in attempt to thwart the attacker.

You tried lifting your feet to stomp on his. The feet moved out of the way too quickly.

You tried elbowing whoever it was, successfully hitting them in the arm once. It didn't seem to do much though.

You felt a heavy hand press onto your shoulder blades and press you down into the counter. Whoever this was had some nerve to be treating you like this.

'Put your hands above your head.'

Wait. You recognized that voice. It was rough from dis-use, it was Aiden.

'Aiden, what the fu-' the hand pressed you firmly against the counter again not giving you a chance to finish.

'Put your hands above your head.' he repeated 'Now.'

You huffed and moved your hands so they pressed palm flat against the surface of the counter.

'You going to read me my rights or not?' you bit out harshly.

The weight of the hand on your back increased as the other one came up to rest beside your head as he pressed himself against you.

'No.' he replied with a sharp edge to your inquiry.

You knew he hated it when you sassed him, but it always provoked him into a response you thoroughly enjoyed.

He turns you around suddenly and you huff out a breath as you turn awkwardly and are rewarded with another harsh push into the counter top, this time your lower back suffers the brunt of the pain.

You tilt your head up, meeting his gaze. You immediately shared a connection with the look he was giving you. You could see it in his eyes, the feeling surged through you as soon as you recognized it.

His lips find yours before you could put a name to the feeling.

The kiss is desperate as his hands drift down the smooth curve of your back and over the soft swell of your behind.

You feel him grip gently on your rear and the resulting pressure as he lifts you onto the table-top. His hands slip down the backs of your thighs as you wrap your legs around him on reflex.

His lips part from yours. Your about to say something in protest before you feel his hand on your cheek. You eyes open at the action to briefly look at his face before they flick down to his mouth. You aren't aware of the involuntary lick you give you lips before your eyes raise back to his.

His actions mirror your own before he tilts his head slightly, pausing to raise his eyes back to your own, silently asking for permission.

You lean forward and test out a light kiss that you barely even feel. He responds almost immediately and a unsure kiss follows yours. Your eyes close once his lips find yours again and begin to move comfortably together.

Its not long before you feel his tongue sweep across your bottom lip. Warning bells didn't fire as restraint was thrown out the window as you open your mouth to him. His arms tighten around your shoulders as your tongues graze each-other repeatedly.

His hands move to the back of your shirt, tugging it free from the pants its tucked into, sliding underneath the hem to hold you against him. His touch on your already heated flesh causes you to burn.

His tongue continues to brush against your own as his hands move to the underside of your knees to spread your legs and pull you against him.

A moan escapes your mouth when he grinds himself into you, you grasp at the pockets of his pants to pull him closer.

'I can't stop thinking about you..' he rasps as he nudges the hair away from your neck with his nose, lightly skimming the exposed skin with his lips before placing a kiss at the juncture of your neck and jaw before lightly biting the skin there.

'The way you feel.. the way you taste..'

You make a desperate grab for his belt as you turn your face and let your mouths meet with tenacity. Making quick work of the item, you pull it from its place with reckless abandon. Your past pleasantries, you want him. Now.

Sliding your hands up under the hem of his shirt and running them along his stomach you pull back to push the over coat from his form. Next you unzip the gray sweater divesting him of that article of clothing as well. You finally reach the simple black t-shirt.

'You're wearing entirely too many clothes..' you note as you continue with your current task, pulling it over his head and tossing it away.

As soon as your hands touch bare skin you can feel his chest heave under your touch. His mouth comes down to suck gently on the skin located at the corner of your jaw.

His hands pull at your shirt, you release his mouth as the fabric slides over your head and to the floor.

From your perch atop the counter you begin working at the button and zipper on his jeans, as soon as you are met with success your frantically shoving them past his hips as he tugs at the band on the back of your bra.

Your hands come up to curl in his hair, knocking his cap off in the process and letting it fall to the floor in favor of running your hands through his hair.

With your bra soon discarded his face lowers to your collar bone. You watch him as his mouth delicately trails down your chest. You arch into him as he encloses a nipple in his warm mouth, languidly flicking his tongue over it.

'Dammit, Aiden. Don't tease me.' you growl.

His mouth slowly kisses a trail back up the side of your neck before he pulls your earlobe into his mouth dragging his teeth over it harshly.

His hands release their grip on your thighs to undo your belt and pulls your pants over your hips. You brace your hands on his shoulders and lift your self off the counter to make the process easier. The fabric of the pants begins to shift down along with your underwear past your knees to the calves of your legs before he stops to free you of your work shoes sending the pile of fabric to the floor with them.

You took his momentary pause to reach down and tug his underwear down over his hips.

As soon as he is free of them you reach your hand to grab his length and take it into your hand. He mutters something unintelligible as his breathing gets heavy.

The next kiss he gives you is languorous as his hand runs over your hip, before it dips to the inside of your thigh. You whimper as his fingers slide into your folds. Your hips begin to move with the pace he set with his hand.

Your head falls against his shoulder as you work your hand over him in return.

Its not long before his finger withdraws and you whimper at the loss of contact.

He places one hand on your hip and the other under your knee to raise it slightly and position himself at your entrance.

You look back at him as your fingers run through his hair when he slides inside of you smoothly.

His mouth moves back against yours as he pushes deeper and deeper until you feel yourself wrapped fully around him.

His movements are very slow and deliberate. Cautious. You eyes fall closed as you breath through your nose, focusing solely on the sensation.

'Open your eyes.' Warmth passes over your face as he talks.

You comply as you feel his hand cradle your jaw as his thumb runs over your lips. The hand moves to fully encompass your cheek as he leans forward and closes his eyes as he kisses you. His lips part from yours as he bites hip lip through another groan, burying his face in your neck and gripping at your thighs to lift them about his hips.

You suck in a ragged breath at that, its unexpected and brings an entirely new wave of pleasure through you.

'Don't stop.' you plead, barely above a whisper.

His breathing became husky 'I'm gonna come.'

You lift your hips again, pushing at him 'I'm close. Don't stop.' you whisper to him again.

'Fuck.' he bit out while he slid an arm under one of your thighs to pick up speed.

Both of your movements are insistent with need. Your hips raising to meet each of his thrusts. The tension is building quicker than either of you realize.

Before you known whats happening you cry out as you reach the peak and fall over the edge.

The harsh pants and grasps fill the quiet space between you as you both recover from the events that have just happened. He leans in to kiss you deeply one more time.

You slump against him while your breathing evens out.

When you are both able to finally move again you pull apart slowly and gently.

You smile when you see his face and are about to say something to him when you hear his phone vibrating on the counter next to you, your attention immediately drawn to it.

Your eyes scan over the caller I.D.

'Oh, fuck me.' you look over at him with purpose 'Aiden, tell Jordy you'll talk to him later.'

- - They Still Suck Don't They - -

AN: I love it :) Hahah, this is so awesome :D I love how good at writing I'm getting! This is a total confidence booster :) I'm really proud of myself. A special shout to my reviewers and story followers I have so far: Just seeing you adding me and my stories is a great feeling. It means I'm doing something right :) Thank you guys for indulging me. :) It means a lot to me, honestly 3

On another note here, that's my first attempt EVER at writing a scene like that. So. Be nice :) Please. Not much.. 'Watch Dogs-esque' stuff in it but I had someone PM me like 'JUST HAVE THEM HOOK UP ALREADY! :D :D :D :D' – Ask and you will receive :) I couldn't figure out how to end it that well. Anyone have any better idea's? I'm open to modding that part. As always. I'll be back tomorrow to see the WD Portion of E3 :D 3


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay, so I've recently begun a back and forth with one of my wonderful reviewers and we came to the same conclusion that we'd like a little back-story. Soo, this is my take on it, and I hope she likes it :) The next Chapter will kinda be like a follow up. Years later. I wasn't sure where I was going to go with it so I just typed and came up with stuff :) This is what happens when I let myself loose. So I'm going to employ previous tactics and do the flash back without Italics. It kinda flowed into the writing so I put markers this time to see if they make it look better. I'm also thinking this is in Ireland because that's where he's from, right? And I know it's a little mean but, I have heard the saying 'The rent's cheap is Belfast' because it is kinda.. harsh? So it would make sense if he became a thug and did criminal stuff that it started where he is from. I don't know. Just a thought.

– – Fear the Page Breaks – –

A mutual friend had introduced you two at some point. They had you absolutely convinced you two would hit it off. They were right.

You had gotten along fairly well considering he was more the silent type. Not to say that he wasn't a nice guy. He seemed like he cared for his family and friends a lot and that was very important to you.

It took a while to get him talking but once you did you discovered he was rather insightful. He had a solution for almost any problem that came his way

You'd dated way too many inattentive men in your personal relationships and it was nice to have a change.

He wasn't into big crowds, or loads of people but that was okay for you. Neither were you. In fact. You preferred the company of the toaster to most people.

There was still one thing that bugged you about him. You had no idea what he did.

He never told you what he did for work. He could have worked in Construction, he could have run a Business for all you knew.

He didn't seem like the type for that though.

When you did eventually get some type of response from him it was a one word answer 'Computers.'

But he was a good guy, so you didn't bother him about it. It didn't seem so bad.

You let it ride for a couple months, but one night had you at the end.

~

A sudden loud knock at your front door had you startled.

It was late. No one was supposed to be up at this hour but clearly someone was.

You closed the book you were reading and laid it on the small table next to you.

Pushing yourself out of the chair you made your way to the front door stopping to get your housecoat off the hook and shrugging into it. You were in your Pajamas and you had no intention of letting people see the small ducks that adorned it.

You put your hand on the knob and turned, fully prepared to give whoever was on the other side 'what-for' when it opened. Opening your mouth to speak you started on your rant.

'You do know it's 2:21 in the mor- ' you couldn't find the right words. You weren't expecting this at all 'Aiden, what happened to you?!'

He looked completely run down and disheveled. He looked like he'd been hit by a bus. Cuts and bruises littered what you could see of him. You could only imagine what he looked like under the coat. Probably much worse.

You stood there for a few moments completely awe-struck and unable to say anything substantial to him. It was only when he shifted uncomfortably that you shook yourself out of your chaotic reverie.

You reached to grab for his arm to pull him instead. The movement you hadn't realized was too harsh caused him to flinch.

You immediately pulled back and winced 'S- I'm so sor-ry..' you muttered apologetically. He nodded but made no move toward anything else.

You motioned toward the living room 'Come inside?'

He stayed on the spot for a few moments before slowly shifting to step inside. You closed the door gently behind him and followed him in.

He got to the room but made no effort to sit down. He was acting like a stranger in your home now. And truth be told. It scared the living daylights out of you.

You were about to sit down and paused mid-way to dart back up. He was bleeding, you had to do something about that 'I'll be right back.' you offered quickly before darting to the bathroom.

You didn't know why but you spun on your heel and shut the door, maybe a little too loudly, and leaned your head against it letting out a shaky breath.

You let yourself gain composure for a few moments before you pushed yourself off the wall and began gathering the items you needed.

Basic first aid stuff: some bandages, medicated cream and various anti-septic agents.

Opening the door again you halted again, you were really scared to face him. Even more scared to find out who'd done this. They'd meant business if they did this.

You'd decided you had wasted enough time being scared in the bathroom and braced yourself before marching out to meet him again.

Rounding the corner you came upon him again. He was finally sitting on the couch. You gave him a once over. He was making friends with your dog. You smiled. It was at his suggestion after all that you'd gotten a dog. Something along the lines of 'You should have better security than a lock that doesn't close half the time.' So you'd opted for a menacing looking mix breed that was actually fairly sweet. You hoped the looks would deter more than the personality.

You sat down on the couch beside him 'Seems like you make friends as easy as you do enemies.' you joked, hoping it would lessen the tension in the air.

He smiled, but he didn't laugh.

It was worth a shot.

You noticed the hand he was petting the dog with was shaking a bit. A red line was starting to haze in visibly.

'So, what happened?' you started casually as you pried the hand off your pet and went to work cleaning the wound.

'Do you really want to know.'

He had said it in a way that it was more of a 'matter-of-fact' statement, like it was a done deal you were just asking because you felt obligated to.

'Yes!' you replied almost as soon as he had finished the statement tugging accidentally on the hand.

You sighed and straightened yourself out on the couch and continued on with your work. You looked up when there had been a considerable silence.

He was staring at you working.

You let it go and went back to patching up his wounds for now.

When you finally finished with his hand you moved onto the next. His face had a fairly considerable wound and you decided to work on that next.

Lifting your hand you pried his trademark cap off his head and let it fall onto the couch next to him.

'So.' you prompted.

'So?' he echoed back, wincing as you used a cloth to wipe away the blood that was masking a pretty large bruise on the side of his cheek.

'So, tell me what happened..' you continued as you kept cleaning.

You could feel his eyes shift to look at you before he finally started talking to you.

'I work with computers.'

You nodded.

'For men who commit fraud..'

You felt your heart jump at that one.

'M—m'hm..' it was hard to appear unaffected at this point.

You still felt his eyes raking over you, probably noting how uncomfortable you were. He probably didn't know it had nothing to do with him, just what he did.

There was silence before he started up again.

'And I found out what they were really doing with the accounts I hacked for them. I thought it was just banking information to get money.'

You put some anti-septic cream on the end of a Q-Tip and carefully eased it along the open edge of the cut.

'They were using the bank accounts to track Women and kidnap them when they were alone.'

You felt more and more uneasy as he told you more.

'When I told them they couldn't do that, they threatened my family. I couldn't let them do that. So I fought them back..'

So he'd gotten this banged up because he was defending his family? You couldn't argue with that. You weren't very much of a fighter but you'd take leave of all precautions if your family was in danger.

'So I take it this means your out then.' you stated.

He closed his eyes and nodded.

'But won't they still come after you?' you let it slip before you filtered it.

'Yes. – But not before I go after them.'

You took a few moments to think over his response. It was simple, but it said so much.

'You won't stop until you kill them, and they won't stop until they kill you.' you surmised as you stood to collect all the disposable trash and paced to the Kitchen to dump it before bracing your palms on the sink edge and closing your eyes. This was really a lot of information to take in.

He had risen from where he was and followed you.

'I'm not going to kill them.' he corrected his statement 'Only if I have to.'

You spun around 'Oh yeah?! That's all fine and great. You go out on a little vendetta and what do the rest of us do, huh? Still pretty and wait for you to **maybe** show up again? ..That's not fair at all.' you shook your head and leaned back against the counter folding your arms in front of you. You made eye contact with him 'You can't ask that.'

'I'm not asking you, I'm telling you.' he argued back.

'Like hell you are!' you spat back gaining more confidence the more he spoke.

'You might not care what happens to you, but other people do. People count on you to be here. Your family, your friends. What are we supposed to do when you're gone? Keep living? That's likely when we're all worried sick over when you might be coming home **if **you come home.'

You took a breath, you heard the sobs that escaped you after your eye sight became distorted with the tears threatening to burst at any moment.

'What am I supposed to do? I really, really ador– '

He had taken a hold of your arms and pulled you into a kiss. A soft, slow exploratory kiss. It was only moments before it turned in to a passionate exchange.

You gasped for breath when he pulled away slightly, only given a moments reprieve before he was back on you again, hands everywhere at once while he kissed you with the same energy.

You pushed him back, vaguely aware of your intent to guide him to your bedroom. You quietly thanked yourself that you'd decided to rent a house that was one floor. You didn't even want to think about attempting stairs right now.

He looked confused for a moment before you angled yourself around him and walked backward, carefully to keep a light hand on his to encourage him to follow you.

He seemed to take the hint and moved to be physically closer to you as you kept edging backward. The proximity to him had you noticing how warm he was. It must be that coat, it looked like it retained heat well.

You resumed your kissing as you bumped into various items down the hallway that only slightly impeded your progress.

You gasp as your leg hitches on the table in your way, he takes the opportunity to increase the pressure. You moaned as there is a change in your respiration. It's getting hard to breathe, he's panting too.

You try to match his motions the best you can. He shows no mercy as he bites, nibbles and pulls at your lower lip with his teeth.

In an instant quick than you can register he has you pinned to the door of your bedroom.

Oh well, you kind of made it there. You gave yourself points for trying.

You feel his hands move from their place around your back down to your hips and then the back of your thighs. You hear a noise of discomfort from the back of his throat as he lifts and pulls your thighs up and around his hips before he moves the weight from his hands by exerting more force on you to help keep you against the door more easily.

You can really feel the heat now as hes pressed against you. You can even feel the heat off your own skin. It's overwhelming.

You lips barely touch before the previously dark hallway rings with red and blue lights flashing in a detectable pattern. No sooner do they appear are they accompanied with the matching siren. The police are here.

You don't let your attention move from him. He looks side to side down the hallway accessing the situation.

'Aiden – '

You don't even get a chance before a loud noise startles you from his grasp. He lets you go to stand on the floor.

It sounds like someone has broken in your front door.

'DOWN! **NOW**!' you hear a stern voice shout.

Before you get a chance to react you are thrown to the ground by someone. Probably one of them that covertly came in through the back door while you were focused on making sense of the sound.

You don't see much of what takes place but you can hear it all.

A fight breaks out between an Officer and Aiden as he resists. You dog barks from it's protective covering under your table as all the chaos unfolds.

You feel yourself being hauled up and before you know it you feel a rush of cold air as the night hits you suddenly. You start to shiver. It could be shaking from the aftermath of all these events piling up in so little time.

You are shoved to stand next to the Cruiser as the man in front of you asks you a series of questions. You vaguely pay attention and try to answer as honest as you can. Their mostly about if you had any knowledge of Aiden's involvement in the crime that's been happening over the past few years.

You shake your head and try to re-work the sentence 'I don't know anything about that.' into as many variations as you can. It strikes you that you really don't know anything about this man at all.

All your efforts to co-operate leave when you see him being hauled from the door. You yell to get his attention. You want nothing more than to just get answers, out of anybody at this point. The Cops aren't releasing any details to you, only seeming interested in getting them.

You struggle against the one who moves to secure you back as you fight to make your way to him.

He's offering little resistance now to the man who holds him back as he leads him down the steps and into the waiting car before they drive off. Leaving you completely alone. __

~

It was a couple of days before they let you see him. They had let you go after coming to the conclusion that you indeed had no knowledge of any of his activities.

You'd started to see him on a regular basis. You visited him once a week. It wasn't much but you were happy for any time with him.

It wasn't more than a month before you were told by one of the guards he wasn't interested in receiving visitors. You laughed and told the guard he must be mistaking you for someone else and started to walk past him before he held out his arm and blocked you. He assured you he knew who he was talking to.

You couldn't believe it. He couldn't even tell you to your face he didn't want to see you anymore. Was it something you had done? You racked your brain over the next several months. You finally came to the conclusion that whatever feelings he had for you were lost now.

You didn't know why you did it, but you did anyway. You went back to the Prison close to when you estimated he would be let out to ask them what day he would be let out. The nice man brought up the information and told you the date to come back. Only 5 days. Less than a week.

You had no idea why you were going back now. He hadn't made it known if he did want to see you or not, you were taking a blind chance.

You showed up that morning ready to pick him up. They obviously hadn't told him anyone was coming to take him home. He looked shocked for a moment before he regained control and no emotion could be seen on his face. He quietly walked to you and the car. You moved from where you'd been leaning on the hood and unlocked his door and without a word when to yours.

He didn't say anything to you on the way back. You were dying to say something to him, anything, but you didn't. You regretted it then, you regretted it now.

You'd set him up with a room when you got back home. Made dinner.

Still you hadn't said anything to him. What could you say? The last time you saw him he'd given no indications he hadn't wanted to see you. Now, ..you just weren't sure of anything.

After you'd cleaned up the Kitchen you got ready for bed and went to sleep. Maybe that would help clear things up.

By the time you woke up the next morning you felt much better. You lifted yourself out of bed and proceeded to get dressed. You made your way down the hall, past the living room to the guest room and opened the door wide.

'Aiden I'm – ' he wasn't there. He'd left.

– – Still Fear The Might Page Break – –

AN: Alrighty, so, there is my first attempt. Not my usual stuff, I'll admit. But it was kinda fun to write. I hope everyone appreciates it :) I bounce in my stories and this is no exception. I try to give fair warning though. The Dog also ended up in the story because it is 'Watch Dogs' :) Also, sorry guys but I couldn't HELP using the line from the first game-play demo. I kept trying to think of lines and none of them fit as well as that one did! :D I have no idea how or why this ended up the way it did. I just wrote. I kinda laughed as I wrote the ending here.. I don't know why it seems like it would be traumatic but, it's just so typical. I appear to have a thing with interrupting kissing too :P I mixed the Prison History and the Exposed Trailer stories together to mash into this 'Taken' type story so.. review away :)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hah, funny thing? Before writing this Chapter I listened to the music from the Total Recall trailer (Position Music – Tactical Dominance. In case anybody is wondering) I don't normally listen to music like that, but I actually really like this one. Might need to work on my description of scenes. I don't know. Tell me :P Probably the reason it's so short is because that song is so short. The longer the song, the more my mind creates. If any one wants a longer chase with more high tech escapism then I'll have to sit at my computer and see if I can't think of any clever things to do with the technology of Watch Dogs that they've revealed to us so far :) This was a prompt from a reviewer so I'm testing it out.

– – Page Breaker – –

It's been 7 years. 7 _years_ since you last saw him and now you meet like this.

It's incredible how he seems to get himself into these situations all the time.

'You?' is all he seems to be able to say as he approaches you.

You give him that. It has been a while since he last saw you. But you face facts. It was him who'd decided it would be that way.

Were you still bitter? Absolutely. Would you let him know? _Absolutely_.

It would have to happen later. Right now you both needed to get out of here alive.

'Yes, me.' you replied trying your best to keep emotion out of your voice. Try as you might, you still did care about him.

You had been sent a task to protect a hacker in trouble in the city. You all sort of operated on a network. If you ever needed help you could request someone in the area to assist you if they could.

You'd been the closest to Aiden when he'd messaged for backup.

You'd barricaded the cops from getting to him in the over pass, but now you needed to get him out of the city. You'd deal with your issues with him later.

The Helicopters circling overhead and the cops on the ground in pursuit would be dually hard to escape. If you could avoid the Helicopter's beam you figured you would be un-noticed by the cops.

'Do you have a car?'

He pressed a button on his phone and a car's headlights across the way flashed as a beep accompanied.

You didn't reply as you turned and went back to your transportation. A very fast black motorcycle.

You put your helmet back onto your head as you swung your leg over the side. As soon as it was secure you gave it a kick-start.

The small engine roared to life. You revved the bike before turning down the street in front of you. Not waiting to see if he was following. If he wanted your help he'd have to keep up.

You'd needed to work out some type of route. You drove these streets so often you knew them better than any map system did. You knew more actually, you knew where the dips and imperfections were, Which side was better to drive on when it rained.

You were slightly side tracked as another car veered onto the street out of the side of your vision.

Apparently they didn't need the Helicopter to find you.

You didn't hesitate a second to pull out the Pistol strapped to your thigh from it's holster and begin firing at the vehicles tires.

It swerved and narrowly missed the front end of your bike as it strayed in front of you.

You leaned yourself as far to the right as you could manage without tipping sideways to get past the obstacle.

You took aim again at the tires. They'd out-smarted you with the quick maneuver but they wouldn't be able to shake a direct hit to the back tires.

You were met with success as the sound of air being let loose from the tires in the form of a loud bang sounded in front of you. The car pulled to the side as the metal rim scrapped the ground sending small sparks flying up on the street below it.

You passed by the wreck unharmed. You checked over your shoulder, he was still following close on your tail.

You were only allowed a moments reprieve before two more vehicles pulled out onto the street in front of you, followed by four more.

It seemed they really wanted to arrest him.

A horn honked behind you, you looked over your shoulder at Aiden through the windshield. He held up his phone and indicated to something outside of his window. Anyone who didn't know him would have no idea what he was up to.

But you did. You knew exactly what he was planning.

You nodded and redirected your attention back to the road in front of you and moved the bike to a faster pace.

The lights went out. You knew what you'd have to do next.

You waited. It was a total guess a few moments later but you hoped you'd timed it right.

Flicking on your high beams you weaved in and out of the stunned drivers and their cars as they steered in the opposite direction of you to avoid the bright lights as they turned on and off not giving anyone a clear indication as to where you would be the next moment.

You heard the tires screeching and metal scraping metal as they piled up behind you.

The lights were finally starting to come on again and you looked behind you as soon as you were assured what was in front of you was no threat.

A multi-car pileup had ensued. There was no way anyone was driving their original car away from that mess.

Now you could breathe. They wouldn't be following you any more.

You continued to wind down various streets before you had driven past countless car park doors finally locating the one you needed to head toward, slowing down to move left as the door opened to let you in.

You brought the bike to a halt on the far side of the vast, un-occupied space. You adjusted it so the kickstand was extended and let the bike rest on it's own weight as you took off your helmet and shook all the hair gathered up at the base of your neck out.

'I told you if anyone could do it, it'd be you.' you heard a familiar voice praise you.

'Yeah, yeah. I know.' you smiled as you dismounted the bike by swinging your leg over the front and walking toward the person. Setting the helmet down on the table next to the Laptop running various tracking and detection programs.

You looked at it briefly, taking note of a few active hackers around the city.

Your eyes drifted over the top of the screen to a car door opening and Aiden's stepping out.

'Why am I not surprised.' Aiden stated as he looked at the person standing to your right.

'You know I try to help you out of whatever trouble you manage to get yourself into as often as I can.' Jordy replied as he made his way over to the other hacker.

You watched the two of them exchanging for a while. It was hard to believe these two were actually friends.

You decided to work on other tasks that needed your attention.

'I'll let you two talk.' you offered moving to leave the room.

You'd have some explaining to do to him later. You had changed an undeniable amount since you last talked. For one you'd become exceptionally good at defensive driving. Not so much on hacking. You were still working on that. You were pretty good at getting information the old way though. Through some good old fashioned throwing of punches.

You stopped.

'Oh, Aiden?'

He turned to face you, completely unaware of your intent as you approached.

You let your fist connect with his face sending his head tilting back in a sharp snap.

His hands immediately flew up to cover the affected area as he took a few steps away from you.

You could feel his eyes watching as you turned and started to walk away. He must be utterly confused. You decided to give it to him straight.

'I could have dealt with you leading an unusual lifestyle, ..' you relayed to him calmly as you shook your head before looking back at him 'but not with you leaving.'

– – Page Breaker Continues To Suck – –

AN: Okayy, I'll be back tomorrow to see what everyone says. For now.. time to play The Last of Us. I haven't touched it yet. Wrote this and now I want to play into the wee hours of the morning. You have to play awesome games the day they come out :)

More of this kinda story? Back to the old? I'm open to taking people's suggestions for scenarios too. Could be fun :) It was kinda fun to play around with the prompt from a reviewer. I hope I hit her request of the Press Conference footage at E3 where they showed Hacker's tag teaming to help each-other. If I didn't? Well, I'll do it again :) Oh, I kinda had her hooked up (NOT that way, unless anybody requests it of course!) with Jordy because he seems to kinda be.. I don't know. A supplier? Kinda like the Operator in the Matrix movies (probably where the inspiration for the motorcycle came from too). The person who is behind the scenes who sets people up with where they need to be. I might be totally off but I wanted to incorporate him too. He seems like he could be fairly awesome :) OH, who the _ am I kidding? He's cute :D


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay, so this weekend I was busy coming up with a 'The Last of Us' story which I might still also post.. but I've discovered the elements of it combined with the prompt I got from a reviewer have tumbled into the perfect story for this Chapter so I'm transferring all that energy over to this one :) I'll still post it but it will be remarkably similar to this one in the uh.. 'Hot Playtime' area because I'm absolutely new to Lemons and I haven't an interest in sitting here and making up a new one :P It'll be sweeter though. I can guarantee you that. Joel suits fluff more than Aiden does.

Alright, confession? I've NEVER been to Chicago and I didn't want to sit and Google streets and maps and names so I went with something I heard on one of the game-play demos.. if continuity is important to people I can re-write it. If it doesn't then, enjoy the action and drama :) I've also changed the E3 demo to where Aiden's friend actually does get caught in the apartment.. it's for story purposes.. it's the only way I could work it in. I do a little game narrative, but it's not forever.

I wanted, at some point in the story, to have enough fluff to stuff a 1,000 pillows but it didn't work because I can't see Aiden being the type to end up all romantic on you, so I settled for other stuff :)

It's long, so I expect long reviews :P Action and hot situations sure to follow :P Also, there's kind of a scene with someone other than Aiden and I'm using that as the basis of his sudden development of jealously, as _well_ as his feeling bad over letting certain things happen. Oh my.. I create wonders when I let myself have free run :)

– – Page Breaker – –

'Suspect Aiden Pearce has been spotted by local authorities in the downtown area..'

You look up to the T.V. broadcasting information above the counter with curiosity.

You watch for a few moments before a look of disdain crosses your face.

'Oh, Aiden.' you mumble as you throw money down on the counter and take the beverage you ordered.  
You offer the sales clerk a small smile as you depart hastily through the front door.

The cool night air hits your face as you step outside, you take a moment to observe the scene around you.

It's quiet. Not many people are out. It's probably for the best though. Obviously they had no idea you're about to go rescue your on again off again boyfriend from another mess he's managed to create.

'Time for the night shift..' you huff as you swallow the remnants of the Coffee you just ordered and toss the empty container into the nearest trash bin.

You pull the keys from your pocket as you near your car, unlocking it and seating yourself in side.

You flick on your radio and tune into the station broadcasting the Police wavelength and listen.

Eventually receiving the right channel you take your hand off the dial and listen. There's chatter about some other small burglaries in progress but that isn't what interests you. Eventually you hear something that does.

'Suspect is in Theater Square heading west on foot.'

Finally provided with a location you put the key in the ignition and started up the car.

You look over your shoulder to see if the street is clear before you pull out into traffic.

The sidewalks aren't busy, but the roads are.

You drive down the street, passing a couple of cars on your way but you don't pull any fancy driving. No need to attract attention before you had to.

As you neared where all hell was breaking loose you noticed an increase in Police presence. Cars were patrolling almost every street.

'Oh, dammit all.. fuck..' you cursed mildly at all the excess surveillance you'd need to get through now.

What was with this guy and making a scene? This was twice within one day you'd had to come and rescue Aiden now.

You hit the switch to turn off your lights and pulled onto a quiet side street from the roundabout.

You waited a few moments, watching as various Patrol cars drove past you, apparently oblivious.

When it all seemed safe you allowed the lights back on and continued to drive down onto an underground street.

You spotted him almost instantly.

Pulling to the side you turned the engine off and pulled the key out. You opened the door and stepped out onto the street and leaned over your car roof.

'Just out for a walk to clear your head?' You yell to get his attention.

He looks up for a moment, prepared to go on the defensive before he realizes it's you.

Obviously, after seeing you, he isn't amused by your remark and he feels like he doesn't need to respond as he turns back around and looks at the electric grid box on the side of the concrete wall.

You roll your eyes and your forehead lightly bumps against the roof as you let your head fall.

You didn't blame him. Last time he saw you you'd taken the liberty of punching him in the face.

He had left though and it was long overdue in your opinion.

Apparently you'd have to apologize for it anyway.

Finally deciding to face him you leaned back and stepped around the door. You slammed it shut and started to make your way over to him.

As you neared him you saw he was in the middle of helping a contact escape.

'Wrap it up, T-Bone.' he barked at the occupant in the dark room.

The person in the building offered some resistance but eventually complied with Aiden.

He hid behind a wall and waited for further instruction.

Aiden used a stereo located in the apartment to attract their attention. It would have worked, if the guy had waited until they had entered the room fully.

They spotted him quickly and moved in to catch him.

'Fuck.' he cursed as you watched the man in question being hauled down the corridor by the people sent to grab him. He was tossed unmercifully into the back of a waiting van outside the emergency exit.  
'Come on.' you said and motioned to your car.

You settled into the driver's side seat and started the car up again, pausing to let him get in before flooring it down the street after the van speeding down the lane way.

'Switch seats.' you said.

He gave you a quick look before you motioned for him to shuffle over.

You lifted yourself off the seat and braced most of your weight on the gas petal.

He shifted in his seat as you kept hold of the wheel as long as you could before you felt his lap brush against the back of your thighs.

You silently berated yourself in your head when you felt your face get heated and quickly moved to the passenger seat in attempt to avoid any longer than necessary contact.

You thumped down into the seat and refused to look to that side of the car.

'You okay?'

You fought the urge to look at him as you spoke back. Instead choosing to study the situation outside and figure out how best to approach it.

This might be a possibility.

'Ignore me, drive.' was your response as you flicked the button that allowed the window to roll down. You reached out and grabbed the roof.

'What are you doing?' he asked, clearly puzzled at your actions.

'I'm rescuing your damned friend!' you shouted back at him.

You both stayed there for a long moment just looking at each other before he broke the silence.

'Wait. I'll get you closer.'

You nodded and stayed inside as he accelerated the car and weaved to the other side where the driver couldn't get a clear view of what you were about to do.

'Okay. Move.' he ordered you.

You reached out to the roof again and curved your hand around the slick metal with your right hand and braced your left along the back of the window. You started to pull yourself up as you angled your feet onto the seat and used your lower body strength to ease yourself out the window.

You felt your back brush along the edge of the opening and lifted a little higher till you were sitting on the sill.

You looked over the roof of the car and saw the van on the other side outside of Aiden's side.

You allowed yourself a steadying breath before reaching for the roof rack mounted on the top of your car and forced your legs to obey as they wobbled the father you got out the window.

Suddenly your idea wasn't seeming so hot anymore.

You almost didn't hear the scared whimper that left you as the car tilted slightly as he re-adjusted his steering to keep the car close. You gathered all your courage and pushed your legs while at the time time pulling with your arms. Lifting your feet up to brace where you had previously just been sitting and proceeded to climb onto the roof of the car.

You decided it was a better choice to stay on the roof of the car, the hood likely wouldn't support your weight. The last thing you needed to experience right now was the feel of it giving way under your feet as you walked across it.

When you reached the top you took a few moments to get your bearings before you prepared to make the jump.

You hauled yourself to your feet and stayed low so you didn't fall off the top of the car.

That was the last thing you needed right now.

Crawling over to his side of the car you gave his door two light taps with your fist, indicating that you were ready and he'd need to be prepared.

You heard his window roll down 'You ready?' he called.

'Yes.' you answered as firmly as you could.

He allowed the car to maneuver as close as he could before you heard him yell.

'Jump now!'

You didn't know how you did it but you'd managed to successfully make it from one car to the other as you launched yourself through the air toward the other object in motion. You quickly grabbed hold of the metal handholds on the top of the van and pulled yourself up quickly.

You preferred not to dangle off the side of the car any longer than necessary as shots tore through the metal of the van's siding on either side of your hip.

Once you were securely on the roof you looked around for any access to the inside of the van.

Apparently someone had preformed a dingy welding job on the roof as a patch. It looked like a viable point to get inside. Making your way over to it you pulled your gloves out of the pocket of your jacket and tightened them firmly before handling the sharp metal in any way.

You pried firmly, it didn't take long for it to bend a give way soon coming loose and completely falling away, which caused you to fall on your rear in shock.

This alerted the men in the back of the van to your continued presence.

They shot off several more rounds in various point on the roof. You fought the urge to dart, you were more likely to run into one of their bullets than you were to get hit by one.

When the sound died down you used that as your moment to strike.

Quickly recovering to the opening and lowering yourself inside you landed only to be met with the sight of one of the thugs loading his gun. His head shot up and you briefly made eye contact before you heard the re-loaded clip snap back into his gun.

Your attention went to self preservation as you saw him start to lift the gun. You grabbed his wrists and pushed his arms up high above both your heads.

You felt some relief wash over you as he accidentally set off a few rounds through the open hole in the vehicle.

Using this as a momentary distraction you used his weight and insecure posture against him to pull down as you sharply brought your knee up to connect with his face sending him hurtling into the van wall. He was knocked unconscious and fell to the floor limp.

You didn't get to revel in your take down for very long as you felt your back collide with something firm and the world spin by in front of you, leaving you looking at the rusty interior roof.

You rolled to the side to avoid the knife being aimed at your head intending to deliver a final blow. You kicked at the knee of your opponent. This momentarily startled him into jumping back before he reached forward to drag you back to the middle of the floor.

He tried again to slash at your face and you caught his wrist with both your hands and resisted with all the strength you had. You tilted your head back as far as the ground would allow and looked for any escape possible.

You noticed that the doors to the van were slightly ajar. They had forgotten to lock them in their hasty escape attempt.

You made the move to use this to your advantage. Turning your attention back to your opponent you shifted down and lifted your feet into the air and tucked them under his hips and pushed up as you sank as far into the floor as you could. Moving your head to the side to avoid impalement as you tugged his hand down toward you.

Using all possible body weight you gave one final kick to set him hurtling against the back door of the van and onto the street behind you.

You quickly recovered and spun around to watch as he tumbled onto the street. Several cars swerved to avoid him, but their attempts proved vain as one struck a blow to the side of his head instantly killing him.

You hated unjustified death, but he had tried to kill you just now so you couldn't let yourself feel too badly about it all.

You stood and took your first real good look around the van. You spotted a figure with a bag over their head hunched on the far end of the van near the front end of the van. You had a good idea that was T-Bone.

You let out a startled yelp as you suddenly flew back and hit the floor harshly as the back doors slammed shut at your feet. Someone had stepped on the brakes in panic.

You guessed that you had Aiden to thank for that. You'd pay him back later.

You grunted as you leaned up to stand, seeing that the man with the gun still wasn't going to be a problem you focused all your efforts on getting T-Bone out alive now.

You made your way over to him and pulled the bag from over his head, he jerked back startled before his eyes focused on you.

'Who're you?' he demanded unsure.

'Friend of Aiden's. I'm gonna get you out of here.' you reassured him.

He nodded and tried to stand, but that proved difficult with the tape stuck around his wrists.

You looked around and locked in on a sharp piece of metal. You grabbed it and went to work on unbinding his hands.

As soon as they were free he rubbed his wrists.

'Thanks.' he offered cheerfully.

You gave him a quick smile as you dropped the metal back onto the floor.

'So, where is our favorite hacker?' he asked you while he surveying the floor. He zeroed in on his discarded baseball cap and retrieved it from the floor, dusting it and placing it securely atop his head again.

'Outside,' you told him as you worked the handles on the back of the van and let the doors fly open 'right there.' you pointed to the car as the high beams flashed once and visibly increased pace to meet back up with you.

'You okay with making a jump?' you asked him. Curious if he'd be able to handle it.

'Not too excited about it.' he answered honestly with a casual shrug and a nervous glance at the road passing by in front of you.

You understood how he felt. You had blocked out the memory of your previous jump by now.

You waited until Aiden had the front end of your car less than a foot from the back entrance to the van before reaching your hand under T-Bone's elbow 'Ready?'

He didn't respond verbally, but he nodded.

'And.. Jump!' you shouted giving him as much a boost as you could.

He landed successfully on the hood and you couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped you as he landed firmly.

'WOOHOO!' he shouted in triumph as he edged closer to the windshield to be in a more secure position.

You smiled. You'd performed a successful rescue.

The smile left your face as the car shifted and veered to the right and picked up speed to advance around the car out of your view.

You raised your hands in the air in question before letting them fall back to your side in exasperation.

Apparently he still hadn't forgiven you.

'I'M SORRY HOR HITTING YOU!' you shout at him. Although you doubt he can hear you at this point.

You shake your head and make to turn around. The scene in front of you shocks you for a moment.

The man with the gun who was out cold a few moments ago is now hazily trying to regain his footing.

You need to move fast. You make a break for the hole in the roof and make it halfway out before you feel his hands at your hips trying to pull you back down. You kick out blindly behind you making connection with what you assume to be his chest. It seems to garner you a chance to escape.

You pull yourself up again and struggle to make it to the top, but you eventually succeed. You stand and look for your car, he isn't too far away.

'HEY– ' you shout as a loud noise sounds off behind you. You jerk forward and fall to your knees and brace your hands on the roof as you suck in a breath.

You lift your hand and wipe at the side of your ribcage and pull back to see red smeared across your hand.

'Oh, fuck..' you look down the hole and see him reloading another round into his gun. It seemed you hadn't gotten him to empty the whole clip when you had attacked him.

You used your left hand to pull your gun out of it's place on your hip and shot him once in the shoulder sending him against the wall, then delivered the killing blow once you'd lined up the shot.

The recoil from the gun stung your side a bit as it jarred you uncomfortably.

Cringing you slid the gun back and looked out onto the street again.

The car was making it's way back toward you.

'Oh, now you help you sonofa..' you didn't finish your sentence as you gasped for breath.

Talking hurt more than you'd anticipated.

You bit your lip to transfer pain somewhere else and looked up. They were almost within distance that you could drop onto the hood and get out of this mess.

T-Bone had managed to somehow get into the passenger's side and was motioning for Aiden to pick up speed to get to you faster with overly exaggerated movements. You would have found it funny in any other situation.

When you were lined up you estimated the distance gap between you and the drop onto the car. It wouldn't feel great but you'd be okay.

He motioned to you this time to jump down, holding out his hand for you to grasp onto.

You decided to just go for it and took the fall.

It felt like forever, but you eventually hit the hood with a small bounce and feared you might drop off the edge.

You felt a hand grasp your upper arm and drag you upwards, you blindly reached your hand out to grab onto the forearm of the other person.

You held strong as you heard him mutter words of reassurance to the driver 'It's okay, I got your girl. Just drive, Aiden.'

You didn't know how much time passed before you felt the car slow and eventually come to a complete stop. You heard car doors open and slam as the occupants got out.

You felt several hands at once checking over your body for any other injuries you might have sustained they didn't get know about.

'Wh– hpm..' you started but you didn't get to finish as you were hauled upright to sit on the side of the hood. The action caused you to wince in pain and strike out at the person who'd decided it was a good idea to move you.

Your hand hit an arm, you guessed it to be Aiden from the feel of leather on your hand.

'What the fuck happened?' you heard someone say. It took you a moment to realize it was Jordy. You were glad that Aiden had taken you here. Jordy had been a really good friend to you in the past. You trusted him implicitly.

You didn't catch much of the ensuring conversation as the pain ebbed away at your attention.

'You damn near got her killed.' you heard Jordy shout again.

'Uhh, guys?' you heard T-Bone's worried comment make it's way into the confrontation.

You didn't catch much more as black seeped into your vision, slowly overtaking it, as you slumped to the floor against the wheel of the car.

_**- - Sometime later - -  
**_

You could hear a noise on your left.

You didn't want to open your eyes but you felt yourself doing it anyway.

'H – Hello?' you muttered as you sat up slowly. You stopped halfway deciding that it was a better idea to rest and let yourself resume your previous position.

'Oh– h, that hurts..' you strained to breath out.

'Smart person would just stay where they were.' you heard someone respond.

You let out a small noise of amusement 'Shut up, Jordy.'

'How are you feeling?'

You scoffed 'Like I've been shot.'

'Well that's good. You have.' he retorted.

'Isn't your bedside manner just wonderful.' you mused as you started up at the ceiling.

'I have a low tolerance for time wasting.' he answered.

You accomplished something akin to a shrug 'No disagreement on that.'

You let the silence hang between you two comfortably before you spoke up.

'Where's Aiden?' you asked softly.

'He's here.. with T-Bone setting some program up.'

You nodded and closed your eyes satisfied with the answer.

'To tell you the truth I couldn't be less interested in what he's up to.'

You opened your eyes again 'Jordy, it's not his fault some thug shot me.'

'But he _left _you there.'

'Only for a moment.' you defended.

'You still trust him?' he turned to you in disbelief 'How? Why? What has he done to deserve that?'

You stayed silent. Truth be told you couldn't really justify it either.

'So that's your answer, .. my thoughts exactly.' he finished with a gesture toward the other room when Aiden probably was.

'Jordy knock it off..' you didn't understand why he was getting like this, but it was starting to annoy you. Sitting up you prepared to say something you knew you'd probably regret.

'You know what you can do, you can – '

You felt his lips collide with yours. You didn't know what to do.. Jordy was _kissing_ you!

Feeling your body go instantly rigid he pulled back to look you in the eyes.

You couldn't even feel the expression on your own face, but he made a judgment call.

He hesitated a moment before leaning forward to kiss you again. This time he stayed, his lips firm and warm on yours.

His hands slid into your hair. You shivered as his fingers sifted through your hair. Chills broke out all over you.

When his hands found the back of your head you couldn't resist the soft noise that escaped you.

He jerked slightly as you nipped his lower lip. In response, he kissed you again but this time his tongue slicked over your lower lip. You could feel your breath catch and your lips parted slightly.

Your hands found their way to his jacket collar and tightened.

You let out a sharp gasp when his hands moved to land on your hips and tug you gently closer to him.  
His tongue slid past your lips and curled around yours.

Arms sliding around his neck, you pressed flush to him.

'Uh – hmm..' you heard someone clear their throat at the doorway

You instantly broke apart and he took a few steps away from you and looked down. He wasn't going to face whoever it was just yet.

'Aiden wants to see you for a second Jordy.' you heard T-Bone's voice ask.

For a moment you felt relief wash over you. It hadn't been Aiden who'd caught you. But T-Bone would likely still tell Aiden.

You'd have to face the consequences to your actions sooner or later.

'Mm'hm.' Jordy made a noise of agreement while he still kept his eyes on the floor.

T-Bone took the hint and made his departure.

You stayed there for a few moments in complete silence.

'I'll come with you..' you said hopping off the makeshift bed they'd set up on one of the work benches, not bothering to wait for his answer.

Your side actually didn't hurt as much as you'd thought it would. You must have been given some pretty good painkillers.

You made your way slowly but surely to the door and into the other room. You gave the room a once over.

T-Bone was in the corner, he had headphones on and from his dancing, you surmised that he was into whatever he was listening to.

Aiden was preoccupied with something happening on a computer monitor and didn't notice your entrance.

And.. someone else was busy on the other side of the room. He had on a nice suit and you briefly wondered what he was doing here. He looked about 25.. maybe 27.

You chose inside to make you way over to the desk where Aiden was, keeping your eyes on the stranger for a few moments.

'What do you need, Aiden?' you heard Jordy call out from behind you. His voice none too pleased.

Your attention focused on Aiden once more as his head shot up at the intrusion. His eyes only stayed on Jordy for a moment before flicking to you. You saw it in his eyes almost instantly. You may not have known him completely, but you knew enough to recognize that look.

He knew Jordy had kissed you.

You stopped moving once you reached the opposite side of the table he was on and leaned softly against in.

You saw Jordy reach the table side in your peripherals and waited for one of them to speak first.

Neither of them did.

It was the unidentified person on the other side of the room who was the first one to attempt to break the silence.

'Oh god. This your girlfriend?' he asked boldly as he sidled up to Aiden and gave you an appraising once over.

You turned your head to face him, shocked at the statement he'd just blurted out to the general population of the room.

'Yes.' he responded

Your head swiveled to Aiden. He wouldn't make eye contact with you. You watched him for a moment. He seemed unaffected, but the shifting gave him away.

You could tell that statement had made him upset. This kid better shut up before he said something truly offensive.

'Relax, old man.' he laughed, punching Aiden on the shoulder 'Just admiring.'

You couldn't quite name the sequence of events that happened next, but they started with Aiden's arm moving to wrap around the guys neck, pushing his head forward to slam against the desk and ended with Aiden on top of the guy holding him down by the shoulders, braced to deliver a punch.

'One push, that's all I need.' he said as he tugged to emphasize his point.

'Alright, alright. I get it!' the man begged in surrender. He hadn't seemed to have been caught up to speed on all the events of the day.

'Jesus, Aiden.' Jordy reprimanded, he made like he was going to move, but then decided against it not exactly sure how he was going to tackle an upset man who used to work in security for ruthless people.

You had an idea how to handle this.

'Come on, let him up now.' you said as you swiftly moved to the other side of the table, wincing slightly as you bent down.

You felt his grip immediately lessen once you put your hand on his arm.

You grabbed a fistful of the fabric of his coat and used it to prompt him into following you.

You managed to get him to release the man and he scrambled away, completely afraid for his life.

You knew the feeling. No one enjoyed being on Aiden's bad side.

You shot Jordy a sympathetic look as you lead Aiden away from the desk and from the room you'd previously been in. He smiled back and nodded, turning to focus on how to approach the kid on the floor.

As soon as you were in the room you closed the door softly behind you and waited for the click to signal it's complete closing before talking.

'What was all that about?' you asked softly as you made your way over to where he was leaning against the table, hands braced out on the edge aligned with his shoulders.

He didn't answer.

'Aiden..' he shifted slightly when you mentioned his name.

'Aiden, what's the matter?' you asked again. You were starting to get concerned now.

'You're scaring me.. what's wrong?'

He suddenly started to advance on you. You made to move back out of his way when his hand shot out and clasped onto your arm as he pulled you forward.

You landed against him awkwardly as you barked at him.

'What are you doing?'

He turned you around and backed you into the edge of the counter.

'Say my name.'

You kept your eyes locked on him.

When you didn't make any effort to do anything he said it again.

'Say. My. Name.' he tried harsher.

'Aiden.' you tried as confidently as you could.

The sound entices him. His hand traces the length of your back.

He was warm and solid, you feel so protected.

His fingers fleetingly teased the curve of your breast. You whine in protest as he resists your attempts to move further into his touch.

Wrapping your arms around his neck you press your breasts against his chest.

He responds by running a trail of kisses from the base of your throat to the valley between your breasts, tongue slipping out to run along the sensitive flesh as his arm moves with familiarity to secure itself around your waist.

'You taste so good..' he whispered.

'It feels so good..' you responded.

You run your palms up the sleeve of his coat and along the wide expanse of his shoulders, he was built strong.

His hands gently caressed you as he moved back up to kiss you. As it deepened his tongue teased the corners of your mouth. He delicately made a trace of your lips that drags a soft moan from deep inside you.

'I love it when you make that sound.' he rasped.

'Then do it again.'

He took your words as the invitation that they were.

Harsh kisses and love bites were placed along your neck as his hands ran down your back to clutch your rear in his hands and pull you tightly against his erection.

You rub against the hardening bulge in his pants of your own accord.

His hand on your hip stills your movements as you part a little at the action.

You move your hand between you and ran it enticingly up the inside of his thigh before tentatively touching him.

His eyes closed as he swallowed. A long sigh escaping him as you touch him.

His hand traces your collar bone and eases under the neckline of your shirt.

He used his thumb to gently brush across your nipple.

His face nuzzles against your breast. He toys with it using his teeth and tongue through the fabric. You bite your lip to stifle a moan.

As his hand runs along your breast you can feel them tighten.

Your sharp intake of breath was a cry of desperation. You squeeze your thighs together as he continues to tease.

His hands are not idle. One moment stroking your thigh the next caressing your breast.

Your arms wrap around his shoulders while the aching emptiness between your legs cannot be easily ignored.

'Oh fuck.. Aiden..' you panted.

'Up.' he ordered, pulling you to prop on the counter.

He quickly divests you of your shirt as you attempt to do the same for his clothes.

As soon as your upper half is completely naked he clasps your leg behind the knee and bends it so your legs close around his hips. You are much closer now and can feel the hardness of his body against your own.

His hand on your stomach gently urges you to lie flat.

His mouth hovers over your nipple before he took it between his lips with insistent pressure, softly at first and then more harshly his mouth pulled at the aroused nipple. Overwhelmed you throw your head back.

You choked on a cry as he sucked on you, struggling to stay silent.

He pulled back only to let his mouth find yours.

You felt his hands go to work unbuttoning and loosening your jeans from where they sat on your hips.

It didn't take him long to find the hem of your underwear and pull it down. Your back arched at his fingers slid over the wet flesh.

His mouth silenced all the sounds you made that, had he not, would have alerted the others to what you were up to. You suspected they knew anyway.

His tongue curled around yours as his touch grew firmer. A moan escaped you when he found your clit, his fingers rubbing with slight pressure at the sensitive spot.

You feel his fingers inside you, searching and stretching. His thumb still intermittently working small circles on your clit. Your hips rock into his hands in time with his movements as your head thrashes softly back and forth, you can feel your face getting flushed.

This was getting to be too much. You can't help the whining noise that threatens to come higher from the back of your throat.

You feel his fingers withdraw as he positions himself above you.

Regaining some control of your faculties you reach for the belt that's secure around his waist. Slipping a few times before you successfully get it undone.

You push his pants as far down as you can manage with him above you, blocking most of your movement.

You let your hand wander to his erection. Coaxing you with soft kisses, he pushed forward gently as you ease him into your entrance.

His hands were soothing as he pressed inward. Then he was completely inside you filling you as he embeds deeply, inside you fully.

He began withdrawing, pausing a moment before thrusting back inside. Only to begin withdrawing again. The rocking movement was preventing you from any coherent thought.

He adjusted his rhythm to what seemed easiest for you. You soon began meeting and matching the pace set by him.

Your legs are restless in their attempts to have him nearer and deeper. He seems to understand this and clasped your knees and wraps your legs around his waist. He received more access and you had more of him.

The pace kept rising and accelerating until you could not move at all. His thrusts became more and more rapid, and had you shaking and whimpering uncontrollably. Your body tightening into a spiral until it went rigid for an instant. Before clenching and spasaming around him. . Pleasure sparking through your entire frame. You felt him spill into you after he found his own release.

The only sound in the room now is the ragged breathing of both of you.

It takes you both a few moments to regain composure. He eases himself off of you slightly so he can look you in the eyes.

'I love you.'

– – Page Breaker – –

AN: Okayy, so.. hopefully that was hot :P I'm really trying here. Beshineshi.. what'dya think? :P Did I hit the mark here at all? I hope.. I did.. this series of One-Shots rapidly became a creature of it's own and its morphing into a Story O.o Oh well, I hope everyone is still happy. It felt kinda rushed at the end but I don't know how to fix it. I've tried to add more dialogue that I could see him saying.. it's harder than you'd think. I'm actually really proud of this. Also.. as for the car scene.. I kinda wanted her to be hanging off the side, wildly flailing in traffic but with a bullet wound to the side I didn't see any plausible way to have the abdominal strength to pull that off so I settled for the hood as second best. :) Also.. I added this Jordy bit here because I've had two people request something with him. If there's enough of a response I might do an entirely different prompt with him. Depends on the reaction. Tomorrow I should have my TLoU version up. It's much lighter.. I actually rather like that one, but I wasted all my time getting this one done today. HA,H 5, 988 words for this story not counting the AN. That took me from 2-7 to write. Wow.. and I type fast.

DISCLAIMER! So I believe in full immersion .. and this weekend I actually did climb out of my car window.. and I don't recommend it unless you have someone behind you to catch you, and I also advise having a run down mattress or something beneath the door.. and ABSOLUTELY do not do it if the car is in motion. Please, please do not do it any other way. None of that trying to be all cool and do it on your own. It is so much better to have help there. Trust me. I ended up stuck more than once.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Okay, so based on a prompt.. I've also recently come into contact with the information that Jordi runs a little group called 'Fixers' the idea just bounced around my head until I came up with something completely wonderful. Thanks to Beshineshi who let me bounce this idea off her until it was completed. We came up with QUITE a scenario here =P She encouraged me to get dramatic and things just started coming together. It was challenging.. I hope I did it justice. I've also given the nameless Reader POV a name! =P I figured it was time. Also, I WILL try to make updates on this a once a week thing since I've started getting more in depth I can't just type something in two hours and post it without feeling like I'm lazy. I'm going to be working on a bunch of TLoU fictions this weekend. They won't leave me alone, so I'm just going to pound them all out.

– – Page Break – –

'You don't have to do this.'

You turn to face him calmly 'Yes. I do.'

He sighed and ran his hand along his forehead, covering his eyes and letting out a groan of frustration.

'Fine, but I'm coming with you.'

'No. No you are not.'

He looked up at you in disbelief 'Why not?'

You shoot him a menacing look and advance up to him boldly.

'**You** sent them _after_ him, **you've** already done _enough._' you shout at him.

You immediately regret it when you see the look of hurt come across his face.

You sigh and look to the side briefly before turning to face him again, you try to be civil this time.

'Look, Jordi.. I'm sorry but I've got to go clean this mess up before something happens.'

It was his turn to shout at you 'You're a Fixer! This is what we do!'

You huff out a breath and close your eyes.

'I can't. Not to Aiden.'

His posture dropped and he hung back, leaning against a table for support. It took him a few moments to gather the courage for his next words as he surveyed you.

'You still love him don't you.'

It was more of a statement. You knew he probably wasn't interested in your answer.

'I'll come back later.' you said as you swiped your car keys off the table and didn't wait for his answer as you left the room.

– _**Somewhere In Downtown Chicago: ctOS Service Building. Mid-Evening**_ –

You took a shaky breath.

This was it.

The moment that determined how everything would play out. If you fucked this up it would be all over.

You were almost so lost in your thoughts that you didn't see the man walking to your left heading in the direction you were watching.

Aiden was currently busying himself with hacking into the ctOS File Server at the back of the building.  
He probably had a ctOS Surveillance feed, but you doubted he was paying much attention to it.

He'd already taken out the majority of the building's security himself, why would he need to watch his back now?

You heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. The assailant was walking quietly, but the room was also completely quiet except for the droning hum of busy computers in the background.

This 'One of the shadow's' method you'd been taught as a Fixer wasn't working for you. You'd never been patient, and now more than ever you just wanted this over.

You closed your eyes and counted 5 more seconds off in your head.

You opened your eyes and sprung yourself up, lunging for your target.

You successfully knocked him over and landed on him, delivering two punches that connected directly with his face.

You heard the sickening crack that accompanied a broken nose as your fist hit him the second time.

He cried out at the last contact and you cringed. That would for sure have been heard.

Your head swiveled to the door, your heartbeat drowned out all ambient sound from your ears as you pass the tension filled moments with shaky breathing.

It was a moment later that it opened and out he walked to survey whatever damage he'd heard.

You thanked whoever designed these places had the decency to make them dark.

You silently praised yourself for putting on a mask like Aiden did. You didn't really care who saw what you did on a daily basis, but this occasion called for secrecy.

When he reached into his pocket to pull the gun out your eyes darted from his hand to his face.

He was waiting for you to make a move, you stood up slowly.

He started to raise the gun. That made you panic. It took half a second for you to decide to bolt.

You ducked and dodged as bullets rang out against the metal on the units.

He was a pretty good shot, you knew if he tried hard enough he probably could succeed in hitting you.

He was also a pretty fast runner if you remembered correctly. You looked over your shoulder to seek confirmation on your suspicion.

He was right on your tail, less than seven feet away from you.

You turned your head back around and ran as hard as you could.

Darting in and out of hallways and through countless doors you tried to backtrack your path as best you could, remembering along the way how to get out of the building.

You felt the floor coming up to meet you and were momentarily stunned when everything seemed to rise above you before you hit the ground hard.

It knocked the breath out of you and you couldn't inhale quick enough before you felt yourself being spun and shoved harshly onto the cold marble ground beneath you.

You blocked the hand that had a baton coming down aimed right at your head with your own.

You tried to shift and move free out of his grasp but it wasn't working, he was way too strong.

You angled most of your weight onto your upper back as you lifted your legs into the air and brought them as close to your chest as his position would allow and folded them across his chest and pushed back with all your strength.

It almost worked at first but he regained his balance and held firm from being pulled off you.

You tried adding an extra kick for emphasis on his shoulder but it only made him grip harder. He absolutely refused to let go now.

Fuck.

You tried rolling but his legs were tightly secured on either side of your hips. You moved the hands holding his down and to the side bringing his face as close as possible to yours.

When he was close enough you pushed your head forward and knocked into him.

You immediately regretted it. It damned well _hurt_. You groaned momentarily and righted yourself on the floor as you stood up on wobbling legs.

You held yourself up against the wall and looked over your shoulder. Apparently it had hurt him as much as it had you. He held the side of his head as he tried to make his own way to stand.

You decided to use the small window of opportunity you'd created to your advantage and took off as fast as your self induced haze would allow.

You finally came across the door that led to the outside.

You turned sharply to the left once you were past it and made for the alleyway next to the building that would lead you back to the street.

The loud metal clang that reverberated in your ears made you jump as you turned. He'd had enough of his wits to still pursue you.

You made a break down the brick walled backstreets as your attempted self-rescue was still in progress.

Your lungs were rapidly running out of air. You wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer, he was gaining on you and he'd get you if you couldn't move quicker.

You turned a corner and you felt physically sick as you saw the locked gate at the end of the brick wall.

'Fuck, **FUCK**!' you scream as you slam your palm into the locked gate when you finally reached it.

You laugh a little to yourself as you look at the top of the gate and see that there is no possible way to move yourself over it even if you could climb that high.

You lean against it in defeat. Sucking in a deep breath, you turn around to face him just as he rounds the corner.

You held up your hands in surrender as he slowed down as he approached you 'Okay! Okay you caught me.'

You kept your eyes locked on him as you shifted, pacing back and forth. stopping in front of him and trying to sound as confident as you could.

'Now what?'

The gun raised at you 'Who are you?'

'Wouldn't you like to know..' you retorted unamused as your gaze drifted to the side.

He must have recognized the sarcastic tone of your voice with that remark.

The gun shifted as his hands faltered. He lifted it again, then hesitated. He finally decided to lower it completely.

'Cale?'

You sighed and reached up to your face to pull the mask that hid your features down 'Yes.'

You heard him make an audible noise at the revelation.

It was a few moments before he made an attempt at speaking.

'Y- You.. you're a _Fixer_?' he said that last part with all the disdain in the world.

You tilted your head to look him in the eyes. The look that was on his visible features hurt too much. You couldn't take it.

You made a disgruntled noise and made to move past him.

He grabbed the crook of your elbow and tugged against it harshly to yank you back to face him, pushing you up against the gate.

'They are no-good thugs who kill anyone for a paycheck.'

You rolled your eyes and turned your head 'Oh yeah? What is it you've been doing all these years then?'

He pushed harder on your stomach and it made you wince, he didn't like his past. He preferred to forget it. You bringing it up must have been a wrong move.

He seemed to calm himself a bit as the grip lessened on your arm but his gaze hadn't lost intensity.

Yours wandered when the hand with the gun move to his pocket as he put it away, in change bringing out the ever-present phone.

He pressed a button on a menu of about nine options. You watched his actions curiously.

Suddenly the lights that had turned on a while ago as night had begun to set in sequentially shut off as they powered-down with a low energy drone.

You jerked slightly when his hand came up ear you face in the sudden darkness before you realized he was taking his mask down as well.

You jumped against him when he nipped at your lower lip and it made you laugh softly. Feeling him shift to hold you firmly, he growled in response and bit at your lip this time. Your breath caught when he slicked his tongue over your lower lip.

Your mouth parted slightly but he didn't take the invitation, instead he focused on slowly tracing the outline of your lips with his tongue.

'Turn around.'

You parted your mouth from it's position near his, looking him up and down before snorting. You looked at the ground and scuffed your boot along the concrete as a smile spread across your face.

You raised your head to look at him 'No.'

He grabbed your arm and pushed with all the force he could to move you the other way.

You couldn't exactly put your finger on _why_ it felt so good to end up man-handled by him. All you knew what that is excited you into provoking him more times than not.

Your hands flew up to brace you from hitting the brick wall face first. You could feel the shifting as he aligned himself up behind you, pushing you up against the stone further.

You saw out of the corner of your eye as his hands reached up to pull yours off the wall and behind your back to be melded together in his unrelenting grasp.

You shook them harshly and pushed back against him, rolling your hips a little to see how far you could push him.

He wasn't about to let it get too far.

You felt his free hand move to steady your hips as he leaned forward to brush his lips against the side of you jaw.

He was about to say something when the lights flickered back on just in time for you to see the Cruiser heading down the street toward your location.

He hauled you off the wall and shoved you into the shadows next to an escape landing.

You both watched as the car passed, seeming oblivious to your presence in the alley.

You breathed a sigh of relief as it passed and turned to face Aiden.

'Aiden I – '

He pushed off the wall from in front of you and shoved his hands in his pocket and started to walk away from you.

'I'll talk to you later.'

– _**Your Apartment Later That Night**_ –

You started at the harsh sound coming from your front door.

It wasn't so much a knock as it was an assault on the object in question.

You rounded the counter in your Kitchen and made for the front door.

You opened it carefully. It was who you suspected it would be.

'Hi..' you offered shyly as you opened it fully.

'Hi.'

You stayed there for a few awkward moments, the only thing exchanged between you was silence.

'Aiden, I think I should talk to you later, I – ' you jumped as you felt a hand come down upon your shoulder as a body secured itself to your side.

'So, this is the elusive boyfriend we hear **so** little about.' your friend observed as she sidled up next to you in the front hallway.

You were sure he could could tell she'd already been hitting the booze from the smell wafting off of her breath.

You'd come home earlier only to discover your neighbor, and self-appointed best friend, had let herself into your apartment after your cat had been scratching at the door and desperately wanted inside.

She looked between you and him before rolling her eyes when she saw you were making no effort to move or talk.

'Hi. I'm Casey.' she offered cheerily as she stuck out her hand to him.

He didn't reciprocate or extend any type of greeting as he merely kept his eyes transfixed on you, briefly stopping so that he could send her an unamused look.

'Fine, not a hand-shaker. No harm done!' she said as she retracted her hand and held it up in mock surrender, sloshing some of the liquid onto the the sleeve of your t-shirt as she did so.

'Oh jeez, I'm sorry!' she defended as you shook your arm to rid it of a majority of the drips.

'It's fine, it's fine.' you told her, but she wouldn't listen.

She grabbed your by the forearm and dragged you into the kitchen to look for paper towels.

You didn't know why you put up with this lady _literally_ pushing you around like she did. It wouldn't take much to have her flat on her back, out cold from a wine bottle crack to the head.

You guessed putting up with her must be some form of repentance for all the unkind things you did.

You shot Aiden a look over your shoulder as she carted you away, motioning for him to sit in the living room and wait.

She adjusted you so you were standing next to the sink and proceeded to wet a dishcloth under the tap and rung it out and set onto rubbing it out of your shirt.

It wouldn't do anything but make it worse but you didn't feel like arguing right now.

'So that's the boyfriend, huh?' she asked accusingly as she ruffed up your arm some more.

'That's him. Not sure I'd call him my boyfriend yet. I don't know what – ' you paused for a moment as you reflected on the past events. You two never really had confirmed you official status.

'What.. I should be calling him..' you finished a little quieter.

Casey seemed to pay no mind to this as she continued on her little psychotic rant.

'Well, I don't care who or what he is. If he **hurts **you then I think you should let _Jordi _take **care** of him and teach him a _lesson_!' she spat certain words in the direction of the living room to make her point.

You closed your eyes and cringed as you bit your lip. That was not the thing you wanted Aiden to be overhearing.

In his seven year absence you had developed a sort of.. friendship with Jordi. He'd been the closest thing you'd had to a boyfriend since Aiden left. It hadn't gone anywhere, not that there hadn't been trying on his part, but he'd respected the fact that you were still not over Aiden.

Even though he hated it.

He'd had the misfortune of coming across Casey once or twice in passing leaving your apartment. He'd made polite small talk but you could tell he disliked her as much as you did.

You felt your frame shift as she let go of your arm and flung the rag into the sink 'Well, I don't know what to do, I'd say the shirt is ruined.' she concluded as she picked up her wine glass and took another swig.

'Well, thanks for trying..' you muttered trying to sound as appreciative as you could under the circumstances.

'Mm! Where are my manners?' she sputtered as she made an over exaggerated swing of her arm past your head 'Would you like a drink?' she asked as sweetly as she could.

You shook you head, barely visible 'No.' you offered meekly.

'Oh come on!' she scoffed as she took another sip of her drink '**One** drink after a hard day at work _won't_ kill you!' she pressed harder as she tried to shove the glass into your hand firmly.

You took it, a look of satisfaction came over her face, it left as you set the glass back down on the counter.

'I said I didn't want a drink..' you mumbled as you leaned over the counter and propped yourself up on your elbows and rocked on your toes. This day was stressing you out.

You ran your hands through your hair and pulled it off your face as you turned to look at the living room.

You let your gaze linger there for a few moments as you watched him pressing away at buttons and keys as screens went and came. You idly lost yourself wondering what he was up to.

You heard your phone vibrate and you lifted yourself off the counter to check it once it had disturbed you from your reverie.

You stop dead in your tracks.

A wave of panic overwhelmed you as Casey had already made it there first.

'I don't know why you even have this thing,' she used the pad of her finger to flip through the messages in your Inbox to see the new one 'It's not like you ever have it with you – ' her face shot up to look at you.

'You! You're MARRIED?' she screeched at you, a startled look settling on her features.

You shuddered as she spoke the last word and felt your face get heated.

Oh, no. What was she talking about?

When you refused to speak she took it upon herself to storm over to you and thrust the phone into your face.

Sure enough there it was.

You took the phone and examined the message.

An official ctOS page requesting formal acknowledgment of the change in your personal status to.. Married.

Married?

How were you married?

You didn't remember anyone proposing to you.

You hadn't said yes to anyone –

Suddenly it made sense when it hit you.

You closed your eyes and groaned as you tilted your head back and took a deep breath. You enjoyed the few moments of silence before your friend started overwhelming you with questions and accusations.

You let your head drop and stared at her, not bothering to listen or hear anything she had to say before looking to the side to look at Aiden.

Of course it had been him.

Who else could hack those types of documents so quick.

It had to be quick, you weren't married this morning and now you were.

He was sitting nonchalantly. Not paying any attention to the events unfolding in the kitchen.

'Casey, I think it's time for you to leave.' you said firmly.

'What? No!' she said as she moved to stand in front of you 'Not until I get answers.'

'Well, since I don't have any answers you can _leave_.' you hissed at her, shifting you gaze to lock firmly with hers.

When she saw the menacing look in your eyes she backed off.

'Fine. Not like I need to deal with your kind of crazy anymore.'

You inclined your head a bit and smiled as she brushed past you, knocking into your shoulder as she went.

You reached for something across the counter and followed a few paces behind her.

'Oh, Casey?' you called sweetly.

She rounded as soon as she was on the front door on your porch steps 'Wha – AHH!' she screamed as you chucked the open bottle of wine close enough to her that it soaked her lower pant leg.

You would have liked to have beaten her with it, but you settled for startled.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU CRAZY – '

You raised your hand and waved a finger at her 'I wouldn't if I was you..' you finished sending her a cold look.

She huffed and turned around and marched down your front walkway to her house next door.

You watched her for a few moments before you heard noises coming from under a chair next to your front door.

You bent down, curious to see what it was. You peered under it to see the small Tabby kitten you'd recently adopted cowering under the disused chair.

Apparently she'd heard your cat asking to come in, but she hadn't bothered to do said act.

'Come here, baby.' you cooed gently as you plucked the kitten from under it's hiding place and secured it to your chest as you maneuvered back inside, locking the door once it was closed and setting the kitten free on the floor inside.

It ran to the living room but turned around once it saw it was occupied and scurried back toward your bedroom.

It didn't like visitors too much.

You tried to mentally prepare yourself for what had to come next. You had to confront Aiden about what he'd done. You didn't want to though.

Truth told, you loved the idea of being married to Aiden.

Not this way though.

You didn't know how to confront him when you didn't know how you felt about the subject.

You shifted nervously back and forth on your feet before deciding to march off to your bedroom to change.

You traded your wine-soaked shirt for a simple t-shirt and jacket, your pants for a relaxed loose pair of casual, faded blue jeans. You loosened your hand under the ponytail that was messily secured in your hair and pulled it out to run a brush through the disheveled stands and re-did it up.

You exchanged a look with yourself in the mirror.

What were you going to do about all this?

You huffed in a breath and made for the door.

You heard him rise from where he was seated as you brushed past the living room without any acknowledgment of the person inside.

'Where are – '

'To see my _**sister**_, Aiden!' you snapped at him as you slammed the door behind you, not bothering to look back at him.

This was twice in one day you'd left two men like this. With no answers.

You needed some time to clear your head and think things through.

You rushed down your stairs as you zipped up your coat and shivered as the night air slicked itself over your moist skin as you started down the sidewalk.

You hadn't gotten more than a block down the street before you heard squealing of tires and the harsh sound of brakes being applied too hard as a Black SUV pulled up next to you.

'What the fu – ' you started as the doors opened and a pair of arms reached out to grab you.

'Let me – NO!' you braced yourself against the ground and tried to pull from the stranger.

He held strong and eventually succeeded in pulling you into the vehicle as it sped off down the street once you were inside.

– – Page Break – –

AN: WHEW! Alright.. am I getting the hang of it yet? =P Yes, I also realize that I have a thing for random hookup sequences, but let's all admit it now. We love it =) I'm not totally happy with the transition but, I couldn't think of anything better. Plus, these Police seem to be all over the city anyway so it is plausible they would end up interrupted again XD Anyone wants an aside with a different end to that scene I'm fairly sure I could oblige as a one-shot companion. I just felt like I was randomly writing them in with very little concern for real-world practicality so that I could have practice writing those scenes. I was aiming for one of those 'On your knees now' deals but I just couldn't find the words. Maybe I should read this weekend and do some research. That scene feels a bit out of place anyway. I might re-post this Chapter. Like I said.. I'm not sure why but I think it needs fine tuning.. particularly the alley scene.. so I'll post it, let people critique over the weekend and then I'll see what I can do to make it better over the next few days.

I'm in a W.I.P for learning how to write Aiden POV sequences.. so.. any tips or critique would be helpful. Next Chapter kinda has to be a majority Aiden POV =) Ah, next Chapter is writing itself, I've taken a few bits n' pieces out of here 'cause it would work better with the next Chapter anyways =) Don't worry. Info that is seemingly missing will show up. It'll probably be this time next week. I've got so many things to cover. Oh well.. I'm off to play TLoU and write up some Chapters for my stories =) Have a nice weekend! - Thanks to Besh, who again, as we speak is helping me fine tune the next Chapter of this Story =P You are my inspiration! =)


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Okay so here is my next Chapter for WD.. I had to do a little research for this one.. I wanted to incorporate his experience in Prison.. so I patched a whole bunch of things together that hopefully make it more real. I advise anyone reading my story to go check out a story for WD called 'Sic Semper Tyrannis' it's written by an internet acquaintance of mine and he's doing a far better job of capturing the real Aiden then I am in my opinion. I tried to include more fight tactics 'cause Pearce seems like the type to take you out hard and he seems to know what he'd doing.

– – Page Break – –

He stayed there for a few moments after she'd left just staring at the door.

It was quiet.

She'd left. He'd been left with no answers.

The sound of his phone buzzing caught his attention.

Shifting the device out of the pocket of his jacket he checked the I.D.

Jordi wanted to see him.

That was convenient. He needed to see Jordi too.

– _**Unspecified Area**_ –

The bounce of the car along whatever road you were traveling was knocking you back and forth over uncomfortable ridges on the floor of the truck.

You had to tense your whole body as the vehicle came to a sudden unannounced stop sending you veering into some type of object.

Doors were being opened to the left of your head. You felt yourself being hauled up.

You had absolutely no idea where you were. No frame of reference, no nothing.

You couldn't see anything thanks to the bag, not so discreetly deposited on your head.

The only choice you had was to wait until someone gave you information.

So you did the only thing you could.

You blindly followed the arms tugging you in multiple directions. You heard yelling and metal clanging, like you were in a tube and someone was dropping nails all over the floor.

It must have been chains.

It was about five minutes before you felt yourself being unceremoniously shoved into a metal chair, after being brutally dragged through the corridors. Your hands were pulled behind your back as you felt the cool line of handcuffs as they were snapped securely into place around your wrists.

You heard the shuffling all around you, but no one spoke to you. You heard bits and pieces of whispered conversations. Nothing that would give you any definitive information about why you were there.

Then it went quiet..

Then there were footsteps..

The bag was pulled from your head and you were met with blinding light.

You blinked a few times to try and adjust your sight.

The outline of a figure stepped into view as the haze lifted.

– _**Somewhere In Downtown Chicago**_ –

The warm rush of air that assaulted his face after the cold night made him shiver. The air was sickly sweet inside the building, it smelled vaguely like hand sanitizer and it was not pleasant.

This was a bar.

Not an unpopulated one either.. this place was packed with people. And it was noisy..

so noisy..

Then again it was the local spot where everyone came to get loud and obnoxious after having one too many.

What was he thinking asking him to come to a place like this? If one person spotted him it was all over.  
He entered into the small dark room he'd been sent directions to, surveying over the layout and finally settling on Jordi he braced himself.

Lowering his head and nonchalantly weaving through the mass of people, who were thankfully too enthralled by their drinking, to notice him making his way to the counter.

No acknowledgment except a nod of the head and a raised glass were all Jordi offered as soon as he noticed the mans presence.

'Figured you wouldn't mind talking at an Irish Pub. Feel nice at home if anything..'

Aiden rolled his eyes and shifted on his feet impatiently. If anything, it was offensive.

He wasn't a man for small talk anyway. He wanted answers. So he asked the question that had been bothering him ever since he'd overheard it.

'Why did you recruit her?'

This seemed to offset Jordi. He looked up from his drink for a moment before waving at Aiden and mumbling something unappreciative.

'She showed promise and exceptional skill ..' he shrugged casually, hoping that he had deflected Aiden's inquest.

That did it.

He advanced closer, moving into Jordi's personal space.

Intimidation normally worked for him.

'Come on. That's not the reason..'

Apparently Aiden wasn't buying it.

'Okay!' he acquiesced with a raise of his now empty hands as he turned on his chair to face Aiden.

The expression on the other man's face displayed no tolerance for any more of this time wasting tactic Jordi was employing.

He sighed, he might as well admit defeat now.

'.. I love her..'

Aiden's head lowered as he huffed in a breathat the mans answer.

'I'm going to give you one warning Jordi..' he cautioned as he lifted his head, motioning toward him with an outstretched hand.

'Stay _away _from my **wife**.'

There were a few moments of stunned silence.

'Your _**WIFE**_?!' he laughed as the realization of what Aiden had said set in.

He lifted his drink again and took a long swallow before continuing.

'Oh jeez, come on Aiden.. she **was **your girlfriend and then you_ dumped_ her in an effort to save her the pain of _a life with you_..' he finished sarcastically.

He stopped his laughing and he turned to Aiden.

'Is she pregnant? Is **that** why you married her?' he sputtered is disbelief at his own sentence.

'Jordi, .. cut it out _now_..'

He scoffed.

'Is that a threat?'

He couldn't even react in time as Aiden's fist connected with his face sending it backward sharply with a sickening crack.

'_Oh_, **FUCK**!' he yelled at the assault. Everyone turned to look at the scene unfolding.

Like they hadn't all seen a fight before.

Aiden was ready to hit him again before he noticed his phone reverberating in his pocket.

He stepped back and withdrew his hand into his pocket and pulled the device out and assessed the message.

Jordi tipped his head forward and grabbed a napkin off the counter to stem the flow of blood from his nose. It was at this point that he noticed all the people staring at him.

'What?' he asked to the crowds now paying full attention.

'That's Pearce!' he heard someone shout from the back.

He shook his head 'No, you're mistaken.' he countered.

'Yes that is! I've seen him on the news.. someone call the cops!' another shouted.

'She didn't make it to her sister's..'

'What?' Jordi asked as he swiveled toward Aiden's voice again.

'How do you know?'

'Text.'

'From?'

'Her sister.'

He barked out a small noise akin to a laugh 'You don't know her sister.. wait, how do you know that her sister is texting her?'

'I have a line on her phone..' he answered oblivious to the crowd that was drawing near.

'You have a direct tap on her phone? .. Jeez, you have problems..' Jordi noted as he dabbed at his nose.  
'I'm leaving.' Aiden stated as he turned and headed for the nearest exit, shoving and pushing past the people blocking his way.

Jordi sat at the counter a few moments longer before he squeezed his eyes shut and pushed himself up to follow.

– _**Unspecified Area**_ –

'So..'

You lifted your head and took your first good look at him. He was older.. you guessed about fifty-two or so from his appearance. He was dressed down in casual street clothes. You noted that there were a few blood stains adorning his shirt.

'You are Aiden Pearce's wife, hm?' he observed you for a moment before his attention went to the other men also located in various positions around the room 'Where _is_ the man of the hour?'

You shivered at his tone. Why did he want Aiden?

'We uh – we..' one of the men looked around at the others for any show of support '.. didn't get a chance to get.. him..'

The man in front of you sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He looked tired.. and frustrated.

He turned from his spot facing you and drew a gun from the holster on his side and aimed it at the one who'd just answered him and fired.

The man dropped to the ground. It was a direct kill-shot.

You tried your best to mask your shock, but your heart rate increased and your breathing became labored. You didn't doubt this man would hesitate to kill you either if you didn't respond with something he wanted to hear.

'Anyone else want to offer any explanation as to why we couldn't get the man we set out for?' he asked coldly.

Apparently grabbing you was second choice. Wonderful.

'We – uh.. thought if we couldn't grab Pearce.. a-at least he might come for her..' he gestured toward you.

You inclined your head and smiled a bit as you closed your eyes.

'What? What are you smiling about?' the man who seemed to be in charge asked you as he noted the expression on your face.

'You think you're going to trap him and kill him..' you swayed your head slightly as you opened your eyes to look at the man again 'He's going to already have a plan set in motion to kill you before you even know he's in the building..'

He shared a small smile with you 'You have a lot of trust for this man?'

You nodded and maintained eye contact with him.

He chucked to himself and wiped at his forehead before reaching into a pocket on the side of his boot and pulling out a small object. He clicked something on the side and a sharp blade emerged.

You eyes flew to the object.

'Well, ..' he sauntered toward you with slow, calculated movements designed to scare you.

It was working..

'Trust that he won't be here in enough time to help you..'

– _**Local Subway Transit System**_ –

'So, why are we here?' Jordi asked as they stood in front of the stairs leading to the subway.

'To find her sister.'

Jordi's head tipped to the side as he further contemplated the statement 'How.. will being here help us?' he drawled as he watched the people moving into the tunnel.

'I put a back-trace on the text and hacked into her service providers network and accessed her account. Trace says shes here.'

Jordi nodded 'Nice move..' he mused as he tried to look unimpressed.

Aiden headed down the steps and into the crowd of people.

Jordi tagged along not too far after.

'Do you know where she is?' Jordi asked as he tried to fall into step with Aiden.

'Boarding the train..' he answered as they approached the toll gate.

'Well, I hate to break it to you, but I don't carry spare cash..' Jordi observed as they lined up behind other patrons 'If I remember correctly you don't make a habit out of having cash on hand either..' he said as he waved a hand in Aiden's general direction.

Aiden pulled out his phone and made quick work of swiping through a few screens before letting his finger hover over a button as he watched and waited until the person before him went through.

He pressed the button and the light on the surface of the counter flicked to active as he stepped through and shot Jordi what looked like a small, amused smile.

'That's helpful..' Jordi hurried through his side as the light also turned active on his side.

They made their way past other people waiting to get onto the subway and stayed mostly out of the way of the Security Cameras that Aiden hacked and turned to face the other way as they approached.

'Aiden, ..' Jordi indicated with his hand after elbowing him in the side 'That's her. That's her sister.'

'You've met her sister?' Aiden asked somewhat curious.

Jordi turned to face him with an amused expression as they walked toward her 'I've even met her _mother_..' he informed him.

Aiden turned back to focus on the task at hand. He'd deal with that later.

How were they going to convince her that they needed her help.

'Nadia!' Jordi shouted before Aiden had a chance to formulate a plan.

He cringed but relaxed a bit when he saw the young woman turn around. When her eyes locked on Jordi she smiled and waved back at him.

She looked like Cale. Long brown hair.. this woman wore her's loose where Cale's was normally up in some type of messy ponytail. They both had the same dark chocolate brown eyes, defined cheekbones. Nadia looked like she was built a bit sturdier than Cale. It seemed they both loved Jackets as well. They shared a similar style, both preferred to wear jeans and leather jackets.

The noise from the subway train drowned out all the ambient noise of people talking.

She motioned to him that she couldn't hear and held up her hand to indicate for him to wait a moment. She looked over her shoulder and made several polite excuses as she wove her way through the people all waiting for board the train.

She finally broke through the sea of people and reached them.

'Jordi!' she greeted enthusiastically as she swung her arms around his neck and gave him a friendly hug 'What are you doing here? Is Cale with you?' she asked as she ducked her head to the side but was only met with the sight of Aiden.

She frowned and pulled back from Jordi, turning her face toward him but keeping her eyes locked on the new acquaintance.

'Who is this?' she asked as she looked back and forth between the two a few times.

'This, .. ' he said turning toward Aiden 'Is your new brother-in-law!'

The shocked face of Nadia continued to stare at him a few moments, switching looks between the two.

Apparently the answer had only brought about more questions.

_Thanks Jordi.._

– _**En Route To Hideout **_–

It had taken a while to convince Nadia that they weren't playing a practical joke on her and that Aiden indeed was her newest family member.

They'd told her about what had happened with her sister.

She seemed to forget the shocking news she'd just heard and focused entirely on helping them with the task of retrieving the lost Cale.

It seemed like she had a talent for compartmentalization. That would be helpful for coming events.

Although Aiden doubted she was anything but upset about that whole situation from the looks she gave him.

'So, .. who is this? Really.. ' she asked looking at the back of Aiden's head from the rear seat of the car they'd hacked the access code for.

Jordi inclined his head to the man in the front seat 'This is Aiden Pearce..' he stated simply.

She closed her eyes and a frown marred her features 'Wait, wait..' she held up her hands and gave Jordi a threatening look 'You sit here and tell me that my new brother-in-law is a _**criminal**_?!' she shouted at top volume from the back of the car.

'Mm..' Jordi tilted his head side to side before settling on a response ' .. he's more into hack-activism'

'There weren't a lot of career options where I grew up..' Aiden spoke up from the front.

'You don't sound American.. where are you from?' she turned her attention to Aiden as she shuffled a little in her seat.

'Ireland..' he responded with a quick look in the mirror at her.

'Our boy here is an ex-thug..' Jordi chimed in yet again, helpfully slapping a hand down on Aiden's shoulder.

'You don't pay up, you get beat up.' Nadia surmised with a smile in Aiden's direction.

Aiden nodded and continued to focus on driving.

'He got caught when a job went bad and they locked him up in Cook County..' Jordi added as he counted off the list of his offenses on his hand 'Computer fraud, weapons, grand larceny.. the list is endless..'

'Thanks ..' Aiden retorted bitterly from the front seat.

'Charming..' shaking her head she turned back to look at Aiden 'How was Cook County?'

'Regular beatings.. bad living conditions. Stay quiet and bide your time till you can get out..'

She nodded and looked down at the floor before tipping her head.

'So.. do you know where Cale is?' she asked looking between the two.

'There's video of her being taken off a neighbors security camera.. I've tracked the car to a warehouse two miles away..' he said as he handed his phone to Nadia for closer inspection 'Recognize it?'

She took it and it was barely a second before she spoke up.

'That's where my husband died..' she made a sound of disbelief.

Aiden's eyes flew up to look at her in the rear view mirror. She looked back at him.

'He was a cop..' her eyes drifted down to the image of the building as she spoke.

'He wouldn't take a bribe to keep a criminal out of jail.. things got heated and went bad pretty quick after that. His partner shot him down.. this was where all their deals happened..'

She looked back up at Aiden 'I think he might've taken her.'

– _**Outside/**_ _**Inside Building**_ –

It was dark, except for the few lights scattered around the perimeter for surveillance purposes it was completely blacked out. It would be fairly easy to get in undetected.

'How are we going to get in?' Jordi asked from the back of the car.

'You're staying here.' Aiden stated firmly from the driver's seat.

'What why? Is this 'cause I told you I love your wife?' he bit his lip and lowered his head when he realized what he'd just said aloud.

Nadia shifted in the seat to send Jordi a stunned look. She stared at him in utter shock before shaking her head and making several attempts to talk that were futile when no sound emerged.

'No. You're drunk and I don't want to look after you.'

'Mm'hm.' he accepted from the back seat.

'What about you, can you fight?'

She scoffed and unlocked the door 'My husband was a cop.' she turned to look back at him as she lifted herself out of the passengers seat 'Believe me, I know how to defend myself..'

He nodded his head. That was a fair statement.

Despite most of the cops in Chicago being dirty, he did give them credit for knowing how to fight.

'How are we going to get in?' she asked as they neared the outer fence.

Aiden motioned to a previously clipped portion of the fence.

It looked like more than one person had tried to get in here before.

'Apparently these people don't value security that highly..' she noted as she ducked under the fence portion being held open for her.

He followed her through, they were about to walk onto the open portion of road when he pulled her up short behind a cargo container when he noticed somebody about to walk past, almost catching them.

They eased their footsteps backward softly until they were out of view.

The patrolman continued to walk by as they remained in the shadows.

Nadia shifted against the container as she continued to back up and a small rattling sound reverberated off the metal surface from her bracelet dragging against it.

This caught the guards attention. His head swiveled back soon followed by his body swiftly making it's way over to their hiding place.

The beam of a flashlight danced on the ground a few inches from where they stood as he searched for the source of the sound. Aiden's hand went out to push Nadia back as he crouched down low on one knee and reached into his pocket.

The approaching footsteps got louder and louder as the guard got closer to where they were. It was time to dispatch this guy.

Expanding the baton in one quick motion, he darted from his hiding place, hitting the guard straight in the knee causing him to fall to the ground. The patrolman braced himself on his right knee and looked to the left to see if he could I.D. who hit him. His hands immediately flew up to cover his face as he saw the baton poised above him to deliver a powerful swipe to his forearm.

He let out a yelp upon the harsh contact, he was hauled from the pavement and sent careening onto the ground behind Aiden, hitting his head against the metal container on the way down. He lay in an unconscious heap at Nadia's feet.

She looked up at Aiden, who was still focused on anymore incoming enemies, and let her mouth drop open.

'Jeez, ..' she whispered harshly at his previous actions as she sidled up behind him. At least her sister would be safe when this guy was around.

'Move.' Aiden ordered as he grabbed her wrist and hauled her to the next crate, closer to the entrance door.

'We can make it.. is there anyone out there?' she asked as Aiden craned his head around the corner to check 'No.' they darted to the door. Nadia wrapped her fingers around the handle and tugged, but it wouldn't open. She tried a few more times and gave him a questioning look.

It wasn't a door that had an electronic mechanism, it would have to be opened the old fashioned way.

Brute force.

'Stand back..' he lifted his leg and gave several short, well aimed kicks to the weak part of the door below the handle that had already started to warp.

This building was old. Probably not much use to anyone, it was left _dilapidated_ and rundown.

This was a good thing for them. It probably meant it would be easier to get through since it had no high tech features.

Finally the door gave out and bent inward to give them access inside.

Someone would surely have heard their intrusion into the building, they needed to move fast and get out of sight.

'Quick. Come on.' Aiden told her as she followed him in.

'How will we know where she is?'

'She still has her phone with her.' Aiden responded.

He remembered she'd shoved it into her pocket after discovering the message from ctOS about their newly arranged status.

'I can track it from her service provider.' he said as he activated a feature on his phone and waited for it to narrow down the search range. Thank whoever had a Service building for ctOS nearby.

Sometimes ctOS was a big help, it could also be a hindrance.

'She's twenty feet away.. that way, now.'

They made their way down the corridor to the threshold where Cale was being held.

Nadia barely had time to indicate to him that there was a man coming down the route they were taking before the guy shouted his findings.

'HEY! SOMEONE'S IN HERE!' he alerted possible several others to the location.

Several well timed hits and ducks were all proving to be in Aiden's benefit as he eliminated the targets who flooded the hallway one after the other in succession.

It took about five minutes to deal with all of the one's on Aiden's tail when Nadia had a few of her own to deal with once they noticed her.

It appeared Aiden wasn't the only one who favored a Baton. Spinning the tool in his hand, he stopped the motion and held it high, lunging to hit her. Nadia's hand flew up to block the crook of his elbow sending the baton flying out of his hand and to the floor.

She'd only gained momentary upper ground as he used to opportunity to take a grab at her throat. Her hands came down around the outside of his elbows as she lifted her leg to knee him in the crotch as she leaned back to avoid his still wildly grasping hands. He bent over in pain as her knee connected with the junction between his thighs.

While he was crumpled in pain she landed her foot harshly onto his own and used her right fist to hit him square in the jaw sending him backward and onto the floor.

She landed on his upper chest and prepared to hit him again when the front of his thighs shifted against the back of her own sending her forward with a slight jarring motion.

She spotted the object he'd previously tried to attack her with and made a desperate grab for the baton.

Wrapping her fingers around the object she pulled it fully into her hand.

Her used her momentary un-situationally aware status to flip their positions.

Using quick movements Nadia wrapped the baton around the attacker's back and grabbed the other end with her left hand. Putting all the pressure she could muster into the movement she drew him closer to her sending him sprawling out on the tile floor beside her.

She expertly wrapped her left leg around the outside of his hip and shifted all her weight to flip him over.

Now sitting atop him she used the end of the baton once to the side of his temple to disorientate him, then used the side of the length to deliver a blow to his head effectively rendering him also out cold.

Her heart pounded, she was vaguely aware of her accelerated breathing. She hadn't tried to do anything like that in years.

Not since her husband had died anyway.

It hurt to do things they usually did together without him.

She heard muffled sounds and summoned all her concentration to the moment.

'What?' she asked as she turned bewildered to face Aiden.

'Are you okay?' he asked again as he gave a once over to her discharged opponent.

'Yeah. Of course.' she replied with a slight shrug as she stood up 'Lets move.' she said as she started walking.

She didn't really want to stop and think about what just happened. Now was not the time.

'This is it..' he said as Nadia approached the door at the end of the hallway.

'Ready.' she nodded as she lined herself up on the other side of the door.

Opening the door with gun drawn they moved into the room.

They weren't expecting what was waiting for them.

The sight of the body on the floor laying on her side was enough to make them both stop dead in their tracks.

'Cale?'

– – Page Break – –

AN: Okay, hopefully that was a decent cliffhanger there. I've got the next Chapter mostly done.. it'll be fairly short so I'll finish it up this weekend and see if inspiration for another Chapter story hits me at all. A load of TLoU updates for Monday as well. I've been struck with idea's for that one =) It was fun doing some reading for the Prison and Baton techniques =) I don't know.. might modify this Chapter after I get critique.. I'm not at all happy with it and I don't know why =( Too quick? ..


	10. Chapter 10

AN; Okay. Here's the conclusion to the cliffhanger I left you all with on Saturday =) Truth be told.. I just didn't have enough time to finish it, so here it is! It might take me a while to think up another Chapter with my Beta. This whole convoluted story with all these elements takes me a while to write out. So I'll be writing notes and working very carefully not to do things too quick. I don't want to mess up on descriptions and setting.. I watched a video interview with a WD Developer and it showed Aiden searching an area for a Hacker so I might take a bit of inspiration from that.

- Page Break -

'Cale?' Nadia questioned again as she recklessly started to make her way across the room.

Aiden didn't have time to warn her of the danger.

'So.. you finally made it?' a voice echoed as a figure made it's way into view from the sidelines.

Nadia stopped a few feet short of her sister as she scrutinized the damage done.

There were lots of cuts and scrapes over her face, bruises already starting to blacken. Her hair was loose and in mattes around her face with caked blood from the open wounds.

Hate swelled through Nadia at seeing her sister this battered and broken. Her fierce gaze landed on the man 'Clark.' Nadia hissed.

It sounded like a warning.

'You don't sound too sincere..' he mused as he wandered over to the limp form on the cold floor 'Is that any way to greet an old friend?' he asked as he kicked her hip to land her on her side.

It was the first time Cale made any indication of a sound as she groaned when she was shifted on the floor harshly.

'You're not my friend.. not since you killed my husband in cold blood..' she seethed back.

'Well, .. you see he deserved it.' he said as he made a thoughtful face 'He kept me from getting a pretty nice payment for looking the other way on some girls being brought into the country..'

Nadia sucked in a breath. She wouldn't be able to contain her rage for much longer.

He made his way to the other side of Cale.

'You see.. it's just work for them. Not so bad..' he shrugged and looked down at Cale for a few moments. Lifting his gaze he connected his eyes with Aiden's 'She's a pretty girl..' he speculated as he lifted his boot to hover over her ribs.

Letting his foot settle over her, he slowly put more and more force behind the movement until her breathing became labored and she whined out in pain as she tried to pry his foot off her side with uncoordinated movements that proved to be useless. He kept applying more pressure until she screamed in pain at the action.

That proved to be enough to set Aiden off first as he moved forward toward the man.

He'd anticipated doing that would provoke Aiden into a response. He would have him right where he wanted him.

Nadia ran to her sister's side and kneeled beside her to comfort her in any way possible as the fight broke out.

As Aiden lunged for the man Clark dodged for a table that had a metal pipe laying conveniently ready.

Aiden managed to catch his movements quickly and blocked the swing with the expanded baton. Clark swung again, forcing Aiden to drop to one knee.

What Clark failed to anticipate was that Aiden was prepared for anything that could happen.

Aiden angled the end of the baton to hit the side of Clark's kneecap causing it to buckle in slightly as he immediately tried to hold some of the weight off of it putting him off balance.

Aiden lifted his other hand to brace onto the other end of the baton and shoved it against the front of his kneecap sending him onto the floor behind him. Aiden quickly lifted himself to his feet and raised up his own foot to land on the other man's ankle. The action was enough to break the bone with a satisfying crack.

Clark screamed and made to grab for his ankle, he hadn't managed to catch the baton headed for his arm in the next moment. He curled on the floor, using his right hand to grip under the left elbow. He tried to shuffle across the floor backwards in an attempt to put some distance between him and Aiden.

Aiden followed by his side until Clark ended himself into the dingy wall that outlined the room.

Clark propped himself up against it as much as he could, all the while staring Aiden straight in the eyes. He hadn't expected the attack to go down like this.

'Y'know.. I might've been able to overlook the fact that you were a corrupt cop..' Aiden started as he took hold of the ankle left defenseless on the floor sprawled in front of him

'City has too many of them.. can't take them all down..' he continued as his grip tightened on the limb causing Clark to wince in pain and open his mouth in a scream of protest as he twisted his grip harsher.

'There'd be no police force then.. and how would that make the City look?' he asked as he applied blunt force causing the ankle bone to dislocate. Clark started to shake at the immense amount of pain, his breath coming in short, pained huffs 'All those Officers out there to help you are more involved in the scandals than the people you're sending them after.'

Aiden stared at him for a few seconds before backing off and lifting himself to a stand again.

Clark watched nervously as he hovered over him.

Aiden's hand disappeared into his pocket and withdrew with the Baretta he always kept at hand.

'Killing Nadia's husband and kidnapping my wife..'

He took hold of the gun with both hands and aimed it at the man's head.

'I can't look away from that..'

'No – NO! _Please_! We could work something out! I'll _**never**_ bother you - '

The sound of the gunshot reverberating through the small confined space silenced his plea at a second chance.

The sound startled Cale into thrashing in her sister's grip, desperately trying to either see what was happening or to get away.

'_Shh_.. _shh_..' Nadia soothed as she wiped the stray hair around her face back over the top of her head 'It's okay sweetheart.. I'm here, I'm here..' she assured her sister in a soft tone.

Nadia looked over her shoulder to check on Aiden. He looked unhurt but he hadn't moved from where he had been standing.

'A-Aiden?' Nadia called shakily to catch his attention.

His head turned, followed by his body as he seemed to be disrupted from his reverie. Realization hit him of the severity of the situation and he jogged back to the two girls shoving the gun back into his pocket.

He gave Cale a once over. She was so badly injured.

Blood was soaking through almost every fabric surface of her jacket and dotted her jeans. It must have been from her busted lip, it would've dropped onto her jeans legs when she was still bound to the chair.

The parts of her skin that weren't visible surely held more injuries yet to be discovered.

They must have tried some pretty horrible things to make her talk.

She hadn't.

It was difficult for Aiden to talk after seeing her like this, but he finally managed to find his words.

'We have to leave..'

– _**En Route Home/**_ _**Back At The House**_ –

It took a few painful tries to finally lift you off the floor. Helping you stand proved to be the easy part. It was leading you through the hallways and out to the car waiting by the fence that was difficult.

Nadia hooked an arm under yours as she helped to ease you through the door of the building to the outside.

'It's okay, it's okay.. shh..' she soothed when you winced in pain at the weight having to be put on your leg.

You tried to nod but he action only made you cringe again when you felt how bad your neck hurt from the fall you'd taken when he hit you, sending you in a heap still cuffed to the chair when you wouldn't answer his questions.

You felt tears brim your eyes at the memory and you fought hard to stay in control of your emotions, but they obviously heard the whimper you let slip.

A hand came to steady you at your back, thankfully one of the only places they hadn't thought to hurt. You felt the thumb of that hand rub soothing circles where it was placed. That was something Aiden did.

You figured out which side of you he was on based on the position of his hand and the feel of his fingers, pressing a majority of your weight onto his shoulder when you heard someone ask how they were going to get the door open. You didn't want him to leave. You'd left and look at what happened.

'Don't leave..' you barked out in a harsh voice when you'd felt his weight shift against you, but you relaxed when you felt his other arm wrap around your waist to support you.

You felt a pair of hands leave you and assumed that they belonged to Nadia.

Your suspicions were confirmed when you'd heard her voice 'Jordi, move up to the front seat..' followed by several curses from the man in question and an inquiry about what happened.

You were a bit startled when you felt his shoulder realigned against yours. You quickly figured out that you were being lowered carefully into the back seat of the waiting vehicle.

You adjusted yourself in the seat against the soft back and let yourself sink into it as the door next to you closed softly and locked.

'Mm.. you stole a nice car..' you tried to make light of the events and earned yourself a little laugh from Nadia that quickly cut short with a choked sound. You assumed that she didn't want to start crying.

'It's okay.. you managed to find me..' you tried in reassurance.

'Yeah..' she agreed from the front, flashing you a quick look in the rear view mirror that you returned with a smile of your own.

Your head turned to watch as Aiden entered through the other door. You didn't care if every part of your body ached at the moment, you just wanted to be close to him.

As soon as he closed the door you managed to shuffle the minuscule distance, with only a minor amount of pain, over to his side of the car and leaned yourself into the crook of his arms. He wrapped the arm around you as tightly as he could without causing any discomfort on your part and held you close to his side.

You sighed, extending your arm around the front of his torso, and cuddled your head on his shoulder. Your tense form relaxed slightly as he resumed his circular thumb motion on your jean clad hip.

It felt so good when he did that. When he was affectionate. It didn't happen often, so you always took the time to imprint it into memory when it did. He never struck you as the cuddly type.

You didn't mind. You just loved the fact that when it happened, that it was all for you.

You allowed yourself to drift into a mild sleep. Maybe that was why the car ride didn't feel so long.

You knew it you felt the familiar shifting of the gear down as you came upon your destination.

You opened your eyes and made an attempt to sit up a little. Restrained from full movement by Aiden's protective embrace you settled for a little survey of the area.

You were at home.

The car's engine died down and there was a slight lurch as the parking brake was applied before you heard a door in front of you open, and then a moment later shut lightly.

You slumped against him again and closed your eyes. It hadn't felt so bad a while ago, but now that the pain had some time to sink in, you realized how badly you were banged up.

Everything felt like it was either on fire or stuffed with tissues, it must have been the swelling.

Your joints were slow and limited in their movements as you made several attempts to brace yourself against the car seat to sit up fully as the door next to you opened and Nadia appeared with outstretched hands to help you up. Aiden's hand loosened a bit but never completely left you as they both eased you out of the car.

The steps were a daunting task, but you were up to them if it meant you'd end up inside and could go to sleep.

You leaned on Aiden's shoulder again as Nadia departed from your side to open the front door.

Then you felt your weight transferred over to Nadia completely as she took you fully on her own.

Nadia let her gaze shift behind her as she motioned to her sister 'You guys sit tight, I'm going to go get her cleaned up..' she gave Aiden a reassuring smile and turned back to the task at hand.

You were actually a little shocked at how easily she managed to handle you by herself. She was more capable than you gave her credit for. You were sisters, of course you had your differences, but none of that mattered now as she took gentle and expert care in guiding you toward the bathroom.

Once you were inside, she kicked the door lightly with her back foot and helped you to lean on the sink counter.

You propped yourself up onto it with a little exertion. You lifted your gaze to hers. She was studying you with a worried expression.

You were about to say something when she expressed her concern.

'You feel up for a shower?' she asked, barely above a hoarse whisper.

You gave a little chuckle at that 'I can't even stand without someone holding me up..' truth be told you'd love nothing more than to rid yourself of all the evidence, but you were dog tired.

'I'll hold you up.'

You gave her a questioning look 'You'll end up with blood all over you..'

She moved toward you and began the process of easing your arm out of your jacket 'It's fine, I'll clean up later.'

You repositioned yourself conveniently for her as she focused on removing all your clothes, carefully at one piece a time.

She unlaced your boots as you perched on the edge of the counter, she worked them off your feet delicately when they were undone and tossed them onto your jacket.

It didn't matter.. you'd probably never end up wearing this outfit again.

You helped shove your pants over your hips and stepped out of them and kicked them as far as you could toward the pile.

You lifted your arms up to reach for the edges your top, you halted when the pain shot through. It was a simple enough action but you were incapable of performing it at the moment.

You shot your sister a helpless look. She nodded and reached forward to peel it from around your hips and up over your head.

Finally free of the difficult clothing, you eased your hands around yourself and divested yourself of both undergarments.

You took about five shaky steps and eventually made it to the shower. You turned around and braced your feet on the slip-mat on the floor and put your hands out behind you to hold yourself up.

You heard Nadia enter the shower soon after you. You felt the brush of her leather jacket on your arm as she reached past you to grab the shower head.

She had the decency to turn the spray on away from you to avoid the inevitable cold shot of water that preceded the relaxing feel of the warm water.

You shuddered a bit when you felt the water cascade down your forehead, causing you to open your eyes. The floor was completely red.

Your eyes flew shut again. You didn't want to see that. Sucking in two calming breathes you willed yourself to stop shaking. You felt ridiculous, you'd seen blood before.

You felt Nadia's fingers work gentle motions on your head as she tried to rid your hair of all the blood that was stuck to it. You heard the shampoo bottle open and the soft sound of the liquid being squeezed out. Her hands were back on your scalp in a matter of moments.

She used soft and easy motions, careful not to jar you any more than necessary.

You felt the warm water return as she tilted your head back and used one hand to shield the water from running into your eyes as she cleaned a majority of it off your scalp. Then she worked on massaging the rest of it out of the length of your hair.

When you were free of all the hair product, she used the spray to chase the rest of the grime off your body. The hot water felt nice, but what you wanted more than anything was to turn off the water and sleep. You shifted impatiently against the wall and opened your eyes to stare at her.

She must have understood, you felt the water stop flowing and heard as the shower head hooked back onto it's place.

She craned her body around the outside and grabbed a towel from the shelf next to the landing. Turning back around to face you, she fluffed it gently and encompassed the mass of it around you. She did a little flip with the excess edge that managed to keep it from falling off as you eased each leg out slowly to plant them firmly on the bathmat.

She grabbed another less soft towel to scrunch your hair of all the moisture she could. Satisfied that was the best she could do she tossed it to the floor and eased her arm back under yours.

'Do you want to get changed or do you just want to sleep?' she asked as she twisted some of your loose hair back off your face so she could see your expression.

'Sleep..' you muttered as you felt your eyelids becoming increasingly heavy with each passing moment.

You felt her body lean slightly as she nodded and encouraged you into starting to walk. She opened the door and turned you to the right toward your bedroom.

The hardwood flooring felt nice beneath your feet., it wasn't slippery and it wasn't rough. It was easy to walk on.

You felt sudden air movement past your legs and opened your eyes to watch as your small kitten darted into the room ahead of you with her tail held high. It made you smile as you watched her prance.

Nadia fumbled around the light switch on the inside of your door frame before finally successfully locating it.

She was already in a curl at the foot of your bed waiting for you when you finally made it, that cat amazed you sometimes.

You eased yourself into a sit on the edge of your bed and took a few moments to revel in the accomplishment of getting to this point.

'Ready to lie down?' Nadia asked as she slipped a hand behind your back and helped you lean back onto the sheets. You sighed in contentment at the full contact of your back with the bed. Almost as soon as you laid on them the pressure you'd been feeling in your lower back dissipated.

'You want the sheets on or off?' Nadia asked. You knew it would be too much trouble for her to roll you off of them now and figure out how to get you back on the right side.

'Off..' you mumbled hazily.

'Okay..' she replied 'I'll check on you later..' she gave your upper shoulder a small squeeze and smiled at you.

You smiled back 'Thank you.. for doing all of this..'

She shrugged 'Not a problem, sweetheart..' she turned the lights off as she exited your room, pulling the door behind her, leaving a small gap should the kitten need to escape.

Nadia shoved her hands into her pockets once she left the room. She frowned when she felt something hard and compact in it. Frowning she pulled her hand back out of her jacket to examine the object. She smiled as she realized what it was.

She made her way back back into the open living room and whistled to give Aiden a head's up. He turned around to face her and held out his hands when he saw the object flying at him. He looked down to see what he'd caught. A baton.

'Treat her right.. or the next person I'll use this on will end up being you.' Nadia stated in a warning as she looked Aiden in the eyes.

She'd admit to anyone she wasn't exactly fond of Aiden from her impression on him from the news.

The thing that made her willing to consider him was his defensive behavior regarding her sister. He seemed to take that to heart and that impressed her.

'I understand..' he stated simply. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was sincere.

Nadia let her boot scuff along the carpet as her gaze wandered to the floor and then back to him 'You should probably check on her.. she might want you there..' she offered softly with a small tilt of her head toward the bedroom.

He nodded and got up from where he was seated to make his way toward the hallway.

The last thing he heard from the living room as he departed was Jordi asking Nadia a question.

'Why are you wet?'

– _**Bedroom**_ –

You were only slightly aware of the noise of footsteps approaching the door to your room. You tensed, wincing when your stomach muscles clenched uncomfortably, putting you in a slight amount of pain.

You relaxed when you remembered that the only other people in your house wouldn't hurt you. Your head dropped back down onto the pillow with a sigh of defeat. You were so tired.. but still so stressed.

You heard the door creak softly open, you assumed it was Nadia making good on her promise to come and check on you. You were a bit startled when you felt the bed shift as someone presumably sat down on the edge of it. Your hand was gripping the sheets in a full fist as you tried to turn to get a view of who it was.

A hand landed on an unhurt part of your arm softly and performed a small circle with their thumb, reassurance that you knew who this was.

You inhaled deeply and relaxed the muscles in your neck as you lowered yourself back against the pillow.

You reached up with your right hand and tugged his off your arm and pulled on it, indicating that you were open to having quiet company and wanted him to lie down.

You felt his arm encircle your waist as the bed shifted again as he moved to stretch out fully beside you.

He accidentally touched a sensitive part of your side in his attempt to get positioned and you let out a small involuntary whine of pain. You didn't blame him, you were the one that silently asked him to stay. You wanted him here.

Aiden's hand came up in the front of your vision to grasp yours, it was still tightly gripping the sheets in a tense fist. He lowered it down to the front of your chest and clasped it tightly in his own.

'I love you..' he rasped, barely above a strained whisper.

'I love you too..' you whispered back softly, tilting your head in his direction slightly.

You really did mean it. You loved this man.

You finally relaxed enough to fall into a state of sleep, leaning back onto his frame for support, you let yourself drift, unaware of Aiden's thoughts at the moment.

He was wide awake contemplating all the events that day. One thought in particular demanded attention..

_She shouldn't love me, .. but she does.._

_I have to protect her.._

- Page Break-

AN: Okay so.. I know it got a little brutal there with the killing of the guy but.. let's face it.. I know you can choose if you kill or injure someone in the game.. but I re-watched the gameplay where he killed DeMarco right there in the street to send a message. I think he would kill if the situation calls for it. As much as I love the little push he gives the injured DeMarco's leg while he's next to him, it is a pretty brutal execution.. I'd prefer NOT to have to do another 'torture' scene.. and please.. no tactless comments about the shower scene. There's nothing 'romantic' or 'hot' about that.

Hopefully the end was cute there too. He doesn't seem like he's a very affectionate guy, but I figured he'd feel some sympathy for her. No one should have to experience something like that. Jeez.. I just re-read this whole Chapter and it is depressing.. I had no idea I could write drama like that o.O I need to write something happier for the next Chapter.. Any requests? I should warn you it'll probably have a romance element to it. I need a little more of that. I haven't written that type of thing for this series in a while =D I didn't get around to my TLoU writing this weekend.. I only played it. Can you blame me? Joel is just so damned sexy! So I'll probably work at coming up with something for that right now.. Like I said.. anyone have requests for a WD One-shot?


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Okay. So it's been a while since I updated here. I owe my reinvested interest to Babycakes Nast, who has been indispensable to me over the past couple of days =) She has rapidly become a very, very valued friend and my intellectual soul-mate =) She inspired basically all of this Chapter and helped me type it out and rework things until they were just brilliant. She also let me indulge my inner interest in Jordi just as much as Aiden =P So, THANK YOU! This is dedicated to you Babycakes Nast! =D I can't wait to see what we'll come up with next! I'm probably already talking to you about it! In fact, I think I just e-mailed you my revisions =) Anyone NOT reading her story should do so now! I've included a link in my profile to her page =) I just read an except from her story and it is amazing! I'm waiting in the ready for her to post it =D

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – Page Break – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

'Cale?'

A slight shaking of your shoulder made you groan in irritation and drive your face further into the pillow in annoyance 'Let me sleep..' you whined in exasperation. The hand squeezed on your shoulder lightly and rubbed a few small circles before sliding back down under your arm to grip around your waist lightly. You felt the bed shift as his head presumably laid back down.

You didn't want to be rude to him but you were still dead tired. The thought of waking up to the feeling of all your limbs aching with the pain from the events last night did absolutely not appeal to you. You inhaled a small, short breathe and let it go slowly. Letting your eyes flick open you locked your gaze on the nightshade next to your bed. 'I'm sorry..' you whispered out hoarsely.

'It's okay..' he assured you lightly as he adjusted himself closer to you, letting his warm breath fan at the back of your neck. It sent a slight tickling sensation through you as an involuntarily shiver traveled through your body. He must have thought you were cold, he shifted to wrap the blankets higher up on your form. The action made you turn in his embrace and rotate your hips until you were facing him.

He looked so tired. He was completely run down. If only you'd known he'd been awake half the night worrying about you as well.

'Sweetheart, you look damned terrible..' you muttered as you lifted your hand to brush the back of it across his cheek lightly. His eyes closed at the contact and he let out a sigh of contentment. You smiled at the emotion he let slip around you while continuing to stroke his face softly, until his hand clamped down on your upper arm. For a moment you'd thought you'd done something to hurt him.

You shifted to prop your other hand palm flat against your cheek on the pillow and made eye contact with him as his eyes opened to look at you, searching yours for a moment before he finally revealed his thoughts.

'I love you..'

You took a moment to swallow the lump that formed in your throat at his words and bit your lower lip as you collected your thoughts and tried to speak.

'I really, .. really love you too, Aiden..' you whispered as you shifted your face closer to his, trying desperately to snuggle into the heat being thrown off his body. He made you feel so safe and secure without even trying.

'I'm sorry that we got married that way, ..' your eyes locked onto his as he continued 'But I'm not sorry it happened.'

You smiled and raised your head to press a soft lingering kiss against his lips. His hand traveled up to the back of your head to thread into the loose waves there. You separated after a moment and rested your head back down again.

'I'd never regret being married to you any way it happened..' you assured him as your let the pad of your thumb rub across his skin 'In fact, .. I want to take your last name..'

His eyes lit up at your words. You guessed he hadn't been expecting that much commitment from you. Enough situations came about from you just marrying him, let alone what might happen after taking this step. You both continued to stare at each-other for a few very intense moments before he spoke.

'I love you.. and I will protect you.' he reached up to move a strand of hair off your face, it was an unusually affectionate gesture from him and you absolutely loved it.

You'd never felt more honesty from any other person in the whole world than he was giving you right now. It meant so much, especially coming from a person who kept their emotions so closed off like Aiden did. It increased your trust toward him tenfold. He was trying to let you in more, now that you were officially together.

You didn't realize a smile had played across your face the more you thought about the connection between you too. You snuggled back down into his embrace and rested your cheek against his chest, letting out a deep sigh as you reached up to fist your hand in the fabric that hung loosely around his neck as a makeshift mask. As you shifted the pad of your thumb against the rough fabric you found yourself thinking.

For a while you hadn't felt like you'd ever be good enough for him. That he was more interested in ctOS and vengeance than ever being able to think past that and what would happen if he succeeded. It was a topic often at the front of your mind. Even more so now in the past few hours that you'd suddenly become married to him. You wouldn't let it get too far into your thoughts though.

You would not let yourself over-think this.

You realized you must have drifted off in your thoughts too far when you felt him shift next to you. You knew he must have said something that required a response. You hadn't even realized he'd been talking until you felt the soothing vibration of his voice reverberating against you when he moved.

You shifted until your face inclined toward his. He was giving you an amused expression as you stared up a him with what must have been a very adorable, highly confused look.

'What?' you asked at his quiet admiration of you.

'I asked if you're okay to stay with Jordi and T-Bone. Here. I don't want you going outside. I need to find someone first.'

You searched his eyes for a few moments before barking out a small laugh 'You trust _**JORDI**_ with me?' you asked as innocently as you could, rolling closer to him. You didn't get to see Aiden in a relaxed enough position often enough to tease him about simple things like this.

He bit the inside of his lip as a little bit of his agitation seeped through. You immediately felt like a heel. Why did you say that?

'I swear, ..' you raised your right hand and feigned a serious expression 'I'll knock him on his butt if he tries to pull anything.'

He let out an honest laugh at that. You couldn't help the widespread smile that adorned your face. You felt like you were on top of the world _and_ owned it. You had just made _Aiden_ _**Pearce**_ laugh. A near inaccomplishable feat, and you'd just done it!

'Really. I'll be fine.' you assured him 'T-Bone could be a bit troublesome if he gets bored..' you shrugged as you thought about it 'But, I'll be fine. I won't go outside. I'll find something to do in here.'  
He waited a few moments before responding 'Okay.' he finally agreed to your statement.

Despite his efforts to appear indifferent to the situation, he looked absolutely thrilled that you were agreeing to listen to him. You weren't going to test his stress level on the matter of you right now. If this was what would put his mind at ease, then you were going to do it.

You let your eyes wander over him for a moment before you squeezed your hand still clinging to the fabric and pulled him close enough that he was mere inches from your face 'You be careful Aiden..' you whispered in warning, letting your eyes connect with his to let him know how serious you were 'If I have to be careful, so do you.'

He nodded. You knew he wasn't a man of many words, and that acknowledgment was enough for you.

'Okay..' you smiled, giving him one more affectionate pull toward you until your lips were barely touching 'We should get our day started now..' you teased as you brushed your mouth against his, daring to test his dedication to really leaving 'I've got a day with two dorks and a worried sister to make it through alive..'

You landed your mouth directly on his for two quick kisses with exaggerated sucking noises and overenthusiastic moans before pulling away to give him a smile along with a laugh at his expression, quickly turning to roll out of the bed as carefully as you could manage.

You stopped your progress when his arm flew out to wrap around your hip and grip onto the fabric of the towel you were still wearing, giving you soft tug back toward him. You landed against him and braced your hands out on his chest to support yourself as you looked up at his face for explanation to his actions.

'Where do you think you're headed?'

It sounded like an honest question, but you knew better than to think it was.

'I never said I was done with you..'

Yes, you knew better.

'I _was_ going to hang out with _your_ friends..' you drawled as yet another smile came across your face while you continued to explain 'But.. I could be persuaded to stay here for a few more minutes if you make a _really_, _really_ stunning argument for it.'

'It would be hard to say the things I'm thinking right now..' an awkward shift accompanied his confession.

You let your eyes stay on his for a moment before you lifted your mouth toward his again 'Then you can show me what you mean..' you challenged in a whisper, softly letting your lips touch his briefly before pulling away slightly. You did the same thing again until he grew impatient enough to take control of the situation. He reached down and grabbed a hold of the towel and pulled at the knotted ends until it came undone, immediately smoothing his hand over the skin he exposed.

You shuddered lightly at the touch. You were still sore but it didn't hurt as much as you thought it might. He growled at your reaction and continued to kiss you softly until he felt your form relax against him. He pulled back and tilted his head toward you as the pad of his thumb smoothed across your lower lip.

You flicked your tongue out to tentatively touch the finger as you maintained eye contact. You laughed when his mouth came immediately back on yours, as he kissed you with determined fervor.

'Impatience looks good on you Aiden..' you teased as he continued.

His breathing faltered a bit at your words once he'd realized what you said. That wasn't what he wanted right now. He knew he'd have to slow down and take his time here. He wanted to convey a feeling, and it certainly wasn't his lack of self control.

You detected the shift in his behavior ever so slightly. It was a subtle thing you'd have to have known him for a while to sense.

You felt his right hand brace on the side of your head as he lifted himself over you, the other coming to rest at your bare hip, thumb trailing across the skin there. He leaned forward to give you a soft kiss when you sucked in a breath of air, slowly letting his mouth trail down your neck, leaving soft kisses all the way to the tops of your thighs.

He parted them with gently movements with open hands as he smoothed them along the expanse of your inner thigh. Letting hid body sink in between your legs he let his one hand curve around the outer side of your left thigh and laid it palm flat to your stomach. The other came under your slightly bent leg and interlaced with your hand lying on the bed.

You shivered at the tentative touch of his tongue on your folds. He gently used his thumbs to ease you apart, letting his tongue apply slight pressure against your clit as it dragged against you. You mewled something incoherent as your hand flexed against his, tighter when he started to firmly lap at you. He squeezed your hand back whenever he intermittently sucked in between swipes of his tongue.

When your back arched completely off the bed at his actions the hand that was on your lower stomach, keeping you from moving away, moved swiftly to the valley between your breasts to push you flat again as he rose from his position to lean over you. Bringing his hands over from under your legs, he let your lower half slump slightly as he removed his jacket and sweater. You forced yourself to lean forward and lift yourself. You deftly set to work at unbuckling his jeans while his attention was on divesting his clothes. You received a slight push to your shoulder as he crawled onto the bed after you, helping to ease you onto your back when you were far enough on.

You tensed your arms, you knew what was coming when he threaded his fingers through with yours. In one quick motion you were being hauled from lying on the bed as he leaned back to pull you closer to him. You shifted until you were sidled up against him, bracing your legs on either side of his thighs and wrapping them behind him so you were sitting in his lap.

You let go of his hands softly to wind them around his neck for support as he leaned forward to trail his mouth softly against the skin on your neck, applying more pressure until his teeth were grazing against you. He made a low noise in his throat before he softly nipped at you, a gasp escaped from your lips as your head tilted back to allow him more access. His breathing faltered against you when you leaned back far enough to drag him down with you again, leaving your legs locked around his waist.

You felt his forearm come to rest under your neck as you settled back. His fingertips played at your shoulder. He was being so gentle and kind to you. It was turning you on to no end seeing this side of him. You knew he had a soft spot for you, but he rarely let anyone see a side of him that wasn't shut down completely.

He tilted so you faced him. He kissed your shoulder just below his fingers, then the side of your head softly, letting his mouth hover there as he slowly guided his body into yours. You heard his breath catch when he eased inside fully, stilling his movements to allow you both a chance to prepare before he resumed.

Your head pulled slightly to the left when he filled and stretched you. His jaw tightened as you squeezed him when your hips moved to meet his. He swore harshly as his hand adjusted their grip on your hips when he began pulling out of you. It turned into a groan when he sank back in. Your legs clenched against his hips as he growled softly against your mouth.

Your limbs were restless in their attempts to get him nearer to you, hands pulling at his shoulders, legs angling your hips toward his as you panted and moaned against his mouth.

'Oh, fuck, .. Aiden..' you mewled harshly when your breath caught it the back of your throat. His hand pressing on your hip to quiet and steady you only served to drive your excitement higher. His touching you was contrary to his attempt to slow you down, it only made you want him more.

You trembled as the muscles in your stomach clenched and released at his movement. He was panting harshly for air and was struggling for the strength to keep lifting himself. You felt yourself starting to spasm around him.

He lifted his head and landed his mouth on yours, groaning into your mouth as his tongue curled and rubbed against yours. His short, sharp thrusts had you arching against his immovable form.

'Oh-h.. Aiden..' you cried when he held your hips still against him, your head thrashed lightly side to side, still maintaining contact with him as his mouth remained pressed to yours. You could feel the pounding of his heart against your chest, you were sure he could feel the same in yours. The difference in his kiss and the pace of his thrusts was killing you. You nearly broke completely when he pulled your hips in his as his fingers pull you onto him one last time.

A low noise left him as his hips rocked against yours as he found his release alongside yours, slowing down with each thrust. His mouth stilled against yours when he finally stopped moving. You could feel him trembling against you. You stayed there for a moment, catching your breath as you came down from the feeling you'd just experienced. It had never been like that before, not even with him.

'I love you..' you whispered in a quiet pant against his mouth, pressing your lips softly against his in a gentle kiss. He didn't respond, he was probably too tired to even think let alone kiss you back. You shifted slightly underneath him causing a pained groan to escape him at your movement. You immediately stopped. You'd probably feel the same way soon, but for entirely different reasons. You knew you were still injured, and it did hurt to even tense anything in your body.

It was worth it though.

When you felt you had both recovered enough, you gave him a slight press with your inner thigh to move him. He followed your action obediently and shifted until he was lying on his side, letting out a harsh noise from the back of his throat as he softly impacted into the bed. You tried moving to stretch beside him, but his arms had wrapped around you, refusing to let you move away from him for one moment. You sighed lazily and accepted your circumstance. You cuddled firmly against his chest, and adjusted yourself so you could wrap your arms around him in reciprocation, letting your eyes close softly as you laid your head on him. You loved being this close to Aiden. In body and mind.

You were vaguely aware of the sensation of his fingers trailing softly down your back in a comforting manner before you both fell asleep.

This was contentment.

– – _**Kitchen**_ – –

'I'll come back soon..' he tried to sooth you softly, hands working the tension from your shoulders as he held you close to him.

You were standing in your kitchen, reluctantly bidding him farewell before he went on his task.

He was trying to find some hacker who'd invaded his system. You'd failed miserably at trying to convince him to stay. Aiden was a determined man who didn't take no easily if his mind was set on something hard enough. You'd deny anyone who asked after it, but you knew he'd be fine. He was more than capable of taking care of himself. It was just a low-end hacker who couldn't figure out how to mask his signal.

You pulled out of his embrace to look at him. He stared back at you with an equally casual expression. You smiled at his interest and leaned forward to give him a kiss. Not a passionate one or a romantic one. Just a loving and comforting kiss, you did it with a bit more enthusiasm than you'd thought you had. He gripped a bit tighter at the intensity of your feelings and pressed you into him firmly. You both stayed there, soaking in all the memory you could of the moment.

You separated after a few seconds, resting your forehead against his and letting out a soft sigh. His hand idly stroked along your back before coming to rest at your shoulder. You tilted back until you could see his face again. Once your eyes connected, you reached up to tug at the fabric mask around his neck and adjusted it until it was settled securely above his nose and successfully covering a majority of his face.

You smiled and wound your arms around his neck, nuzzling against the fabric and kissing where his mouth was on the other side of it. You felt him smile against you through the barrier as he returned the action. You both found yourselves laughing at the display you were putting on, but this was a much needed tension reliever for both of you. It would be stressful being away from each-other for the first time since the events of last night. Letting yourself steal one more kiss, you eased yourself from his arms. If you could have seen his full expression, you'd have guessed he was frowning. He didn't enjoy this anymore than you did.

'I'll see you soon..' you smiled lightly and squeezed his hand after letting yours skim down his arm. He nodded back 'See you.' before turning and heading toward the rear entrance. It wasn't more than a second before he'd opened it and vanished.

You sighed hopelessly and tapped your fingers on the counter-top as you continued to watch after the door. This would kill you. You closed your eyes and hoped that it would block out everything until he came back. You missed him and you wanted him with you more than ever.

You eventually came around to the thought that the less time you focused on his being gone, the quicker it would feel he came back. You hadn't expected Nadia to be gone this morning as well. She'd left even before Aiden. Although Jordi and T-Bone both avidly assured you she would be back. It didn't help, you wanted her now like you wanted Aiden. Opening your eyes and bracing yourself for the days events sure to come from this pairing, you turned around slowly and hoped for the best.

T-Bone was already working at modifying things around your Kitchen. You figured it was best to just leave him alone to do that. It seemed to be his element and you had no reason to take him out of it. You didn't care what he mussed around with anyway. You were barely here enough to use any of your appliances, so what did you notice if he accidentally broke something?

Jordi, however, looked less than comfortable in your home. You frowned at that revelation. It was weird. He'd been here so many times before, what was different now? Oh..

Of course.

You'd never been married to Aiden before.

You decided to try and ease the tension in the atmosphere a little, in hopes that it would kick a conversation into starting.

'So, .. what do you do all day Jordi?' you asked curiously as you leaned across the counter to reach for a glass to pour some water in.

'Kill people, ..' T-Bone piped up from behind your assortment of items spread across the counter. You sputtered in the water and turned your head toward him in shock 'And he wonders why he doesn't have a girlfriend.' he continued, completely oblivious to the rising tension you were trying to get rid of. Sometimes that man was more direct than he was tactful.

Oh, lord. This would be a long day.

You sighed and ran your hands through your hair and gathered it off your face, surveying the expanse of the surface until you eventually landed on a lone hairband that was still fairly elastic despite it's time in the beam of the sun that streamed through your windows during the afternoon.

You should really get curtains.

Circling and wrapping it a few times around the column of hair and flicking the ends out to fall against your back lightly, you landed your hands on your hips and let out a frustrated huff of air. Running your hand across your mouth you thought about what to do.

You played with the hem of the sweatpants you'd thrown on in a desperate attempt to find something comfy to wear in your wardrobe. It was mostly jeans. You were never home enough most nights to sleep in your own bed. Life as a hired killer left the slow days at home relaxing, enjoying personal time for only wishful thinking.

Directing your hands under your upper arms, you braced your hip against the counter and deeply contemplated what there might possibly be around your house to do. You'd like to incorporate Jordi too, since he looked absolutely out of place and you felt bad about that. It must still be killing him, finding out about you and Aiden whatever way he's broken it to him. You and Jordi had a history too and you wanted to keep him in your life as much as possible. He'd been a good friend to you when you came to Chicago and he must have hated the idea that Aiden 'replaced' him somehow.

Then the idea came to you. You knew exactly what you could interest him to participate in. You edged off the counter and leaned over toward him. Tapping your palm against the counter softly and bracing on your elbows to get his attention on you.

'Help me unpack some stuff?' you offered as a hopeful suggestion 'There's not much else to do around here..' a small smile on your face as you looked around the small area you lived in. There really wasn't much. You weren't an accumulator of anything. There was literally almost nothing in your apartment besides a bed, some books, a few boxes and two visitors. And a Kitten. You couldn't forget the Kitten.

You let your attention turn back toward him 'How 'bout it?' you asked as you righted yourself and started to walk backward, letting your palms work out their nervous energy against each-other as you bit the inside of your lip.

'Yeah. Sure.' he replied dispassionately as he pushed back from the chair at the counter and stood.

It had you worried. It was something, but still not what you were looking for.

'Okay. Nice.' you nodded as you turned around and headed toward one of the boxes in your living room. Closing your eyes for a second and taking in a quiet deep breathe. This was going to be so difficult. Opening them you continued to the living room.

'Think of the devil..' you mumbled as you arrived at the box to find your kitten curled on top of it. The flaps were ragged and torn from his active clawing of them. He stretched and re-curled as you approached. He must have known you were going to move him and was doing his best to re-direct your attention.

'It isn't working, sweetie..' you told him as you scooped your hands gently under his shoulder and rear end as you lifted him. He yawned and looked down at the safety of the box lid taken out from beneath him. You kissed the space between his ears and gave his fur a few strokes before you set him free on the floor gently.

He tilted onto his feet and took a few steps, stretching each back leg as he went, before he wandered over to your leg to rub and lean against it in a classic cat move of adoration before he decided to run to the kitchen. You knew that run, someone had dropped something on the floor and he wanted to investigate. T-Bone was probably making a mess in there.

You pulled and tugged at the flaps to gain access to the contents. A few seconds of resistance from the cardboard had you just tearing it from the side of the box. You were unpacking and you didn't intend to move again so why did you need them in one piece? There were an inordinate amount of books, but underneath that were some of your old clothes. You desperately needed new clothes. Most of yours were jeans and t-shirts.

Not that there was anything wrong with that, you just needed something new in your wardrobe. A girl could only wear something so many times, even one who didn't pay attention to the latest and greatest like you. You wore what was comfy, and that was good enough for you.

Shifting your hand down the side of the pile you curved your hand until you felt the bottom of the pile and pulled it against your chest as you bent over. Lifting and heaving it out, you turned to throw it all down on the couch with a huff of exertion.

You didn't realized how precariously the books had been stacked in the box, and without the clothes weight to counterbalance them, the box was in the process of falling over.

You let out a startled scream when it spilled onto the floor. Adrenaline immediately flowed through your veins and you were ready to put up a fight. Turning around to face whatever danger was present, you pulled your fist back and prepared to deliver a fierce defense.

'Whoa, whoa!' you were met with a closed hand around your clenched one as Jordi blocked your move 'It's just me, it's okay.'

You let your focus zero in on him as you took in the situation. You appraised each-other for a moment and let your eyes meet, he was desperately trying to contain an outburst of mirth at your reaction. You saw an opportunity to get an interaction with him going and let yourself laugh first. You felt so stupid, but if it was enough to make him laugh it was one you'd take.

Once he'd relaxed his grip you turned back to the couch and started to rifle through the pile. He knelt down to gather the books and shove them back into the box, stacking it somewhere more stable.

You felt the feeling of worn leather and saw the flash of red at the bottom. You frowned and immediately went to pull it out for inspection. It was your old motorcycle jacket. Red with a white horizontal stripe across the chest. It was very loved. It always made you feel like an action hero when you put it on.

'I remember that jacket.' Jordi mused as he came to stand by your side 'Why did you stop wearing it?'

You laughed a little at the memory.

_'Its pink..'_

_'So what, tough guy?'_

_'I think my statement said it all.'_

_'It's Ice Cream, it's supposed to be pink and cute. Shows how much you know, Jordi.' you teased him as you took another languid swipe of your tongue across the cool surface of the cone._

_'Y'know it's going to melt and land all over your clothes right?'_

_You shrugged and absentmindedly kept licking away, unaware the heat of your hand was in fact melting the inner cone to liquid._

_'NO!' you screamed when it landed on the sleeve of your jacket 'Awe, damned.. this is my best one..' you cursed yourself at being so inattentive._

_'What did I tell you?' he mused as he gathered a napkin off the table and handed it to you to clean yourself off._

_'Yeah, yeah. Ice Cream Disaster Psychic..' you drawled as you lumped it into the napkin and turned it over in your other palm while you gathered all the excess. Throwing the one napkin into the trash, you turned your attention back to the other and licked at the remnants._

_'That's dedication..' Jordi laughed beside you at your determination to finish what you'd started._

You angled the sleeve toward him 'Ice Cream.'

Those words said it all 'M'hm.. I told you.'

You laughed, playfully hitting him with the jacket before throwing it on the other side of the couch. It wasn't the only memory you had with that coat.

You remembered the night you came home that same day.

_'Thank you for taking me home.'_

_'No problem.'_

_'Not enough men are gentlemen anymore.' you noted as you fumbled around in your coat pocket for the keys to the door. You kept an unnecessary amount of useless stuff with you. Paper, pens, keys, tissues and a quarter._

_'Well, I am one of a kind.'_

_You laughed 'Yes you are, you're the only person I know who – ' you dropped the keys on the sidewalk as you started to pull them out once you'd found them._

_You bent over to retrieve them when the sprinkler system your building had for watering the lawn at night activated._

_'Fuck,_

_**FUCK**!' you shouted as you immediately ducked out of the way of the water spray. It was cold and bone chilling. A shock to the system you weren't expecting. It got you quite good. You could feel the weight of the water already soaking your clothes._

_'Ahh, dammit..' you swore as you shook all the water you could off your limbs._

_You looked up when you heard the small laugh Jordi wasn't doing a very good job at containing. Smiling, you flicked the excess water at him, causing you both to start laughing uncontrollably._

'Oh, what about this one?' you asked as you pulled out an old pair of jeans. They had an enormous blood stain on the knee that made you cringe at the reminiscence of the events that led up to it.

_'I keep telling you, the only way they'll stop is if – ' you halted mid-sentence when you heard shouting profanities from someone further up the street. It looked like they were in a fight with someone else._

_'What's going on there?' Jordi wondered as he focused on what your attention was locked to._

_'Couple of stupid people about to get interrupted.' you explained as you walked forward to assess the situation. You recognized the woman as another resident of the building you lived in. She'd had an on/ off relationship with a guy over the past few months and it looked like he was giving her a rather hard time._

_'You okay?' you asked as you approached, noticing immediately his tight grip on the crook of her elbow. You let your eyes scan over his features. He looked unsavory._

_'Everything is fine, ..' he waved his free hand at you 'Just keep on out of here.' he barked the order._

_You let your gaze drift over to the women. She didn't look at all okay with that idea 'No.' you said, shifting your attention back to his reaction._

_'Excuse me?' he seethed as he let her arm drop as he advanced on you 'What did you say?'_

_'I'm not going anywhere.' you stated in a firm voice, unmoving._

_'Oh, you'll leave.' he challenged back._

_'No, I. Won't.' you warned him._

_He swung forward in an attempt to hit you and missed, you angled your knee toward him and let your leg connect with his nose harshly when he over estimated the needed energy and almost landed on his face._

_His frightened scream of pain gave you great satisfaction, hopefully you'd taught this stupid man a lesson._

Women looked out for each-other. You don't mess with them. You silently thanked Aiden for all those maneuver's he'd taught you. You didn't think they'd ever come in need. He'd made some sort of argument involving women by themselves were easy targets. He didn't want you ever being caught unaware like he'd seen so many others.

You'd dispatched him pretty darned good. You also remembered never seeing him there again after that little incident. Your neighbor had thank you endlessly for chasing him away. She'd been too scared to stand up to him herself on many occasions. You hated it when other people took advantage of someone's kindness and unwillingness to inflict hurt.

The rest of that day had been pretty impressive though. You'd managed to get Jordi to take a rare day off and enjoy some free time. Being the Leader of the Fixer's took up a surprising amount of his time.

_'You have to get rid of that thing..' you motioned to the phone he held tightly in his grasp as he flicked through various screens and responded to urgent orders 'It's going to kill you with how much attention you spend with it.'_

_Saying that made you think of Aiden. He'd always been getting orders on his phone back when you were with him. His phone would vibrate and he'd leave in the middle of the night to who knew where. All you knew was that most of the time he came back to you bruised and bloody._

_You shook your head in attempt to rid yourself of the thought. Thankfully Jordi hadn't noticed your downcast expression, being too tied into the electronic device._

_You let your eyes flick from him to it a few times. He leaned against the railing of the Marina Docks and sighed heavily as he typed away at a response to someone._

_It was starting to get on your nerves. He was supposed to be taking a day off and someone had managed to screw that all over for him. You knew he'd probably be mad at what you were about to do, but you had to take a chance._

_Reaching over his shoulder, you pried the phone loose from his grasp and backed away._

_'This?' you said, shaking the hand holding it at him 'Is stupid. It's taking way too much of your time.'_

_'What are you doing?' he asked, the weariness in his voice audible._

_'Rescuing you from unnecessary stress.'_

_'Wait, WAIT!' he shouted when he saw your arm angle back. It was too late. You'd already released the phone and sent it sailing into the water behind him._

_'Ah, fuck..' he cursed as he braced his elbows on the railing again and sifted his fingers through his hair in obvious frustration._

_You chanced coming closer to him, leaning over and mirroring his actions. You lifted the cup of coffee to your mouth and took a small sip as you looked out over the boats anchored in the water._

_'Cale?' he asked quietly, after a few moments of silence for the lost phone._

_'Mm?' you responded, tilting your head toward him in curiosity._

_'Thanks.' he nodded in acknowledgment._

_He'd come around to the conclusion that you were right and it needed to be disposed of._

_'Your welcome!' you offered with a smile as you went back to sipping your drink._

Jordi had always been a good friend to you, most of your time since coming to Chicago involved this man and spending days with him. It made you frown a bit.

You'd had lots of memories with Aiden too. Those were some of your best. You remembered scaring the hell out of him with an idea for his birthday once. You smiled at the thought. You often thought of the time you got to spend with him alone when he wasn't out on a job. The real quality time that you loved when he let his guard down around you.

_'That's right, beg me.'_

_'No.'_

_'Just admit it, Pearce! You know I'm right.'_

_'Not a chance in hell.'_

_You frowned and leaned back, bracing your arms on either side of his head as you looked down at him._

_'I'm going to have to convince you, aren't I?'_

_He smirked at your conclusion and nodded._

_You sighed and lifted his cap from his head, adjusting it on yours before reaching down to thread your fingers through his. Pushing his hands down next to his head._

_'You might be tough Aiden, but I know that you like it just as much..' you leaned back down toward him, brushing your mouth ever so slightly against his 'when a woman takes control from you..' pulling back when he moved to lean forward. You smirked back at his reaction._

_You were teasing him, but you knew he could easily take dominance back from you anytime he wanted._

_'Aiden Pearce, not in control?' you angled your head toward him again 'That doesn't make you mad, does it?' you continued as you smiled down at him, shifting your hips against his slowly, creating a constant friction with your motion. You could feel the shifting in his wrists as his hands clenched and flexed against themselves in frustration as he let out a deep sigh._

_'Fuck it.'_

_The next thing you knew you'd found yourself lying flat on your back with him above you staring down with a satisfied look at your defeat._

_'Fine. Fi - ..' you sighed as his mouth came down on yours._

You liked to play little power games with Aiden when you were both alone. Men were very sensitive about that. Even him. Especially him. Although he was usually in control of almost every situation he came into. You'd come to realize that over the years first hand. He'd taught you a lesson or two about impatience, but he'd also managed to give you some pointers on being calm.

_'I don't think it'll make a difference.'_

_'Trust me on this?'_

_You eyed him wearily. Slowly, you lifted your right foot and relinquished it toward the end of the couch where he was stretched out in silence, waiting for your choice._

_Maintaining eye contact with you, he reached out to grab onto your foot softly. The feel of the rough pads of his fingers against your skin made you shiver. There was honestly nothing sexier to you than a man who was tough. And Aiden fit that description. You'd always had standards when you thought about men, but you always viewed requirements as stupid_.

_You tried not to let yourself smile when his thumb worked it's way under the top-line of your sock as he eased it from your foot. _

_He smiled back at your stunned expression when he worked over the bottom of your foot with circular motions using his thumbs, applying slight pressure as the rest of his fingers flexed and pushed at the top of your foot. You gasped when he worked fingers in between your toes._

_You didn't realize how good it felt to have someone else do that. You'd always tried to massage your own feet but it never successfully gave you any relief. This man had technique._

_'Feel better?' he mused as he admired you quietly. You let your head sink back against the pillows at your end of the couch._

_'.. mm'mm..' you tried to nod, but you were so relaxed you couldn't move. You heard his amused laugh as he kept working._

_He was right. You did need to relax more often. _

_You would if it always felt like this. Especially if it was him._

'Why?'

You shook your head and glanced over at Jordi, curious to figure out what he meant.

'What?'

'Why Aiden? He's dangerous.'

Oh, that did it. No more.

'So are you!' you shouted. You recoiled at his hurt expression and took a step back from him before throwing your hands in the air 'So am !' you rubbed your hand across your mouth as it came back down 'We're all dangerous. We're all constantly in danger! It doesn't matter one damned bit, I love Aiden regardless.'

'I don't want to hear about.. you and Aiden..' he said with an outstretched hand to stop you.

You watched emotion play out on his face before he reached toward you, grabbing onto your forearm and pulling you. You startled at the motion and braced your hands against his chest, preparing to push him away when he mouth came down on yours.

You realized you'd let him get away with it for far too long. You'd felt bad for him, but this was pushing it.

'Jordi what the hell?!' you shouted at him once you pried yourself loose from his grip and sidestepped, your gaze flickered to the kitchen archway to see if T-Bone heard. He was working with something that had a fairly loud electronic noise coming from it. When you were sure he hadn't you advanced on Jordi and pushed him toward the other side of the room with a shocked look and barked at him 'I'm _fucking_ **married**.. to _**Aiden Pearce**_!'

You saw him bite the inside of his top lip in silent contemplation as he closed his eyes once he'd realized what he'd done 'I know..'

'If you knew, then **why'd** you do it? Jeez, do you know what you're getting into half the time? Do you have any **idea** - ' your breathing faltered as you sucked in a harsh breath and took a few steps back, looking behind you for something to brace yourself against.

You didn't know why, but an overwhelming wave of heat passed through you. It was severely disorientating.

'You alright?' he asked at your sudden unbalanced state, concern evident in his voice.

'Yeah..' you mumbled as you bent over to lean your arm against the table and take a deep breath as you closed your eyes and tried to steady yourself 'Yeah. I think.. it's just residual stress and nerves, nothing to worry about..' you offered him a quick look.

Inside you weren't so sure. You knew what it felt like to be coming down with a cold, and this wasn't it.  
'Look, I'm..' he ran his hand over his face quickly before he moved to come closer to help you sit down 'I'm sorry about that. I guess I'll have to find some way to deal with this.'

You laughed at that 'Preferably not making moves on me would be ideal.'

He let out an amused huff 'Yeah.' letting you drop comfortably onto the chair he backed away to give you space. Letting out a deep sigh he let his gaze turn to the floor as he shuffled his feet against it and crossed his arms as he leaned his hip against the table 'I guess I'll just have to spend less time around you then..'

'Oh..' you let your gaze drop back to the box situated next to you. Desperately searching it visually for something to distract yourself from the tears building at the corner of your eyes. You didn't want him gone, you just wanted him to accept that it would always be Aiden. Your attempts proved to be in vain anyway when a lump formed in your throat that you couldn't swallow past. Fidgeting with the edge of the corner, you couldn't helped the involuntary sniffle that escaped you. He obviously heard it, in the next moment he was by your side tugging at your arm so you'd face him.

'I'm sorry, .. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that..' he soothed lightly, his arm coming to wrap horizontally around your back to support you.

'Yes, you did..' you mumbled into his jacket lapel, you blinked furiously to stop more tears from falling.

'No, I didn't.' he said as he pushed you away from him enough to look at you.

He let a few moments pass before he tried to continue.

'You're married to him now..' he shrugged and tried to give you a smile 'As much as I hate it, I'm going to have to live with it. The best way I can do that is to find something else to do with my time. I won't leave forever I'll just.. find something else to do for a while.' he continued as he gave your shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

You sighed and ran your hand over your forehead as you looked out at him from under the long tendrils of hair that had come loose from your ponytail. You righted yourself and moved to the edge of the chair 'I can be okay with that. As long as this isn't your sad attempt at a cop-out of our friendship? I do want to be friends with you Jordi, but I'll never feel _that_ way about you.' you let yourself bite your lip in nervous energy as you waited for his answer.

He smiled and nodded, letting his head drop as he gave you confirmation 'Yes. We are still friends.'

You smiled 'Okay.'

A loud electric sound emitted from the kitchen that made you both jump. 'I'm fine, I'm fine!' you heard T-Bone call out. Obviously he had done something wrong. You laughed a little as your kitten darted from the kitchen doorway and took off for your bedroom, knocking over several things from your side table as he went stepping across it, one of them was the remote to the T.V.

As he went across it with determination, which sent it falling to the floor, he'd stepped on one of the buttons and turned the screen to power. You heard the words before you saw it.

'_Officers moving to intercept at possible sighting of vigilante Aiden Pearce.. _'

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – Page Break – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

AN: Okay. Thanks again to Nast! =D We discussed at length how nice it would be to see a more tender side of Aiden in the bedroom.I hope I did it okay. I'm not sure about the wording in some places. I'm sure I'll get back to the other style, but this was a nice change for the situation =) Honestly, I love this woman! She's so inspired me to just write till it's all out! Talking to her has gotten me over my writer's block and now the ideas won't stop! I'm typing again people =D

I hope this was good. I shook my head at a few parts, but Babycakes convinced me it's a good direction. I think shes right =) I'm basically feeling this Chapter is necessary to get Jordi off her case. I think he's figured it out, no? I'm back in the tech side of it next Chapter. I've watched some developer interviews and I've got some thoughts in my head. Plus I've just obsessively watched the Sony Press Conference video 7 times, and discovered a new Multiplayer video that is about 2 minutes long, but it's Aiden so I'm totally on it. It's the only time you really get any words out of the guy and I love his voice =) It suits his character so much.. Bravo! The developers and designers of this game known what their doing! I rather like that.. =) chasing a Hacker could be fairly exciting. I think that's where I'm headed next. Prepare for some intense chase sequences! =) Sorry I've been so quiet here for a while. It won't happen again =) Babycakes Nast and GeeDeeny won't let it happen! =)


End file.
